Guardians of Seasons
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Four hedgehogs known as the Guardians of Seasons keeps the balance of life safe and making sure that it's their duty to create seasons all around the world. Amy Rose the guardian of Spring, Sonic the guardian of Summer, Shadow the guardian of Autumn, and Silver the guardian of Winter.
1. Guardians

**Inspired by the drawing someone did and it gave me an idea. And also inspired by the old classic movie Bambi.**

 **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me.**

 **I don't own the cover image.**

* * *

 _For over thousands of years, Earth was filled with life all around it. Awake by day and asleep by night. Sun and Moon has been around for thousands of years when man and mobian kind came around. Earth has season cycle that happens once a year when the Earth tilts when it gets seasons._

 _Four seasons known as Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. And four guardians has been keeping the balance of seasons for thousands of years. Keeping the Earth alive and making sure that the balance remains the same once a year._

 _Amy Rose the guardian of Spring, she watches over the plant life growing back from its long slumber._

 _Sonic the guardian of Summer, he watches over the life from any hottest disaster._

 _Shadow the guardian of Autumn, he turns trees into red to yellow color leaves._

 _Silver the guardian of Winter, he creates snow all around the area._

 _And two guardians that raises the sun and moon to create day and night. Blaze the guardian of the Sun, she makes sure that every life are awake at daytime. Nebula the guardian of the Moon, she makes sure that everyone gets a good night sleep. As long they are around, they need to keep life around on Earth for the future._

 _Without the guardians there's no balance of life for humanity._

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Just doing my same job to create Summer in countries all around the world. And making sure there are no more tornadoes, thunderstorms, or mostly hurricanes. It's not easy to control heat wave. But my Summer powers need heat wave so that people can have summer breaks like family vacations.

And I do mean that they love to get a tan but it's risky for skin cancer though. But as soon summer is over it's all to Shadow but I still bring heat to warm countries.

Right now me and my guardians live at the clouds in the sky. It may look like heaven but it's not. It's like a place for gods to do their duties. Our place looks almost like a cloud city which I enjoy relaxing and watching over humanity.

I can now tell that Silver is so looking forward winter by the sight of the snow man he makes. And how he goes down to Earth and morphs into a deer to create snow all around and putting most animals into hibernation. He sure loves animals as much as I enjoy morphing into a dolphin to keep all the water a little cold for people to go swimming. While Amy just becomes a dove and spreads flowers at the fields at Spring and Shadow a bat when it's Autumn. It's like we have our own guardian animal that represents the symbol of seasons.

"Sonic? Reality to Sonic!" I was interrupted by my friend Amy snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Amy" I snapped out.

"Day dreaming again Sonic?" Amy asked.

"No, just thinking in my head. Why? I already did my duty, checked all the list of countries that need Summer, and getting rid of nasty weather. Right now I'm just chillaxing on the fluffy cloud" I said with my cocky charm at her. I just love being funny to her.

"You're too funny Sonic" Amy smiled warmly at me.

"You know me Amy, I love pulling jokes" I said.

"It's like it never gets old on you" Amy playfully rolled her eyes.

"Nope, never. Because we are immortal. And let's say I'm always immature like a child" I smirked.

"Very cute and hilarious" Amy rolled her eyes.

I placed my hands behind my neck while having a break, "I hope you did your duties. Mine was hard work"

"I did Sonic, breathing life into the flora and waking animals from their winter sleep is my duty" Amy.

"And?" I wanted to hear more.

"And to bring Easter to the world. It just so weird Easter switches date every year but no matter. I enjoy the chocolate eggs" Amy said.

"Mmhmm. I see you paint pink eggs all the time" I said.

"Pink always mean love to me" Amy smirked.

"Just like you" I said.

Amy laid down next to me and folds her arms behind her head, "Blue for boys, pink for girls" Amy said.

"Yep. Say have you seen Shadow around?" I asked Amy.

"Not what I know" Amy said.

"He always likes being alone. I bet he's too nervous to talk to his crush" I chuckled.

"You suppose so?" Amy wondered.

"I know. He just act like he does not" I said.

"The only thing he likes is darkness and mostly Spanish. Nebula speaks English and Spanish" Amy said.

"That's why I noticed he's trying to make his first impression. That's totally out of character for him" I said, a little disappointed that our Shadow is becoming a little soft only for Nebula.

"Maybe he likes her. Just like our Silver likes Blaze" Amy said.

"Yeah, but Nebula is not much of a morning person. She's half-awake every day. And she would always go to the cafe to have a cappuccino" I said, feeling bad that Nebula's duties are much harder.

* * *

 **(Shadow's POV)**

My work is done. I checked all the list of countries that need the season of autumn. Now I just need a cappuccino at the cafe to stay awake and work on my impression for the guardian of the Moon. I better hope she's there right now. I promised her I'll be there; most of the times she's always a little tired to talk and mostly cranky from her lack of sleep.

I found her at the cafe having 3 cups of cappuccino. Man, she's a wreck. I hope she's not in a bad mood and I hate to see her lack of sleep causing side effects on her.

"So...tired..." She slumps her head on the table.

"Hey Nebula. How's your night?" I asked her.

"Rough as usual. Barely got any sleep" Nebula moans sluggishly, "I'm always awake by night but I'm only half awake by day. As a guardian it's my duty to give humanity a good night's sleep" She said.

"Damn. Summers the days are longer than during winter" I referred to the differences between summer time and winter time.

"Yup, summer is long days and short nights. Winter is the opposite" Nebula said while sipping her cappuccino.

"Indeed" I nodded and ordered a decaf coffee.

"I'm guessing your job is mostly hard" She said.

"Sometimes but I do get tired. Autumn season is mostly short for the next 2 or 3 months in countries. And after that, Silver's turn to create winter" I said, grabbing a cup of decaf coffee.

"You know how he feels when it's Christmas, he just enjoys watching the cheering children getting their presents. Well at least the good ones" Nebula said.

"Indeed but my autumn season there's always Halloween" I said.

"My favorite event" Nebula said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because Halloween always starts at night. And night comes from my duties" Nebula said but I noticed she looks very tired. Those dark circles underneath her eyes look very dark. I need to do something for her before her lack of sleep causes dangerous situations in her life.

"You really need to sleep now" I said.

"Why should I? All of you guys are awake by day. And mostly awake by night. I really need a break from my job but I can't. The other side of the planet needs night, which I already did but our side needs it too" She yawned and too tired to lie down but I carried her in my arms.

"I insist you need a nap" I carried her away, "I hate to see your lack of sleep giving you side effects. It's very dangerous for your life you know" I said.

I took her to her cloud temple of Moon where she controls night. I have to admit her place is beautiful with the constellation on the ceiling and her bed with the shape of a crescent moon. I gently placed her down on the bed, "Get some rest, I'll be back" I said to her.

* * *

 **(Silver's POV)**

Man, chilly day for me. I checked out everything on my list of countries that needed snow and winter season. Russia, Chile, and the Northeast of America were just too easy.

I've just decided to make some ice sculpture which I love doing my break. Winter sure is fun for me and humanity. My cloud temple is very chilly and snowy but the cold air never bothers me. It's like being at the mountain of Himalayas. Yeah, right after autumn comes, I come next.

I wonder how Blaze is doing right now. She sure is busy lately. But she sure loves raising the sun, making sure that everyone is awake during the day, and creating a beautiful day on the side of the planet.

Perhaps I should go see her soon or something. Her temple is so relaxing with the golden shape of the sun and designs to make it represent day time. I remember when she and I watched people having fun at the beach in the sky.

And she really seems to like me. But sometimes she likes how naive and childish I am. It's what I do to keep the fun going.

Right now I'm visiting her temple to see if she's doing okay. When I arrived, I saw her laying on a sun bed having a tan, "And how's my favorite feline friend doing?" I teased with a smirk.

"Purrfect I'd say" Blaze got up and took her sunglasses off.

"Don't forget. The other side of the planet will be morning in a few hours. I hope you're not fighting fire with fire. Literally" I said.

"Nah, just chilling out" Blaze said.

"Chilling is my middle name" I teased her and used my winter powers to create an ice cream for my kitty, "Vanilla ice cream?"

"Thanks" Blaze accepted it and I made one for myself.

"I hope the sun didn't give you sunburn all day. I would be worried" I said while having my ice cream.

"Nah, if I do my skin would be too bleached" Blaze said, "And I hope you didn't catch a cold" She teased me.

"Sometimes but my sneezes are like blizzards" I joked.

"Hilarious" She playfully rolled her eyes.


	2. Pets

**12/13/18**

 **5 Reviews, 7 Favs, 6 Follows**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**

It was now night time; me and the season guardians are having a slumber party at my place for the night. They also brought their pets too. My pet is a Jack Russell and his name is Speedy because he loves to run fast. Amy's pet is a humming bird Petal, Shadow's pet is a raven bird Kage, and Silver's pet is an arctic fox Snowflake.

"Speedy! Come here boy!" I whistled for my dog to come here. He ran over to me and wags his tail happily.

"Is that my good boy?" I tickled his tummy cutely, "Who's such a cute doggy?"

"RAFF RAFF!" Speedy barked.

"I thought so. Here's some snacks" I gave him some treats.

"Hehehehehe" Amy giggled cutely at the sight, "He's just too cute" She said.

"So is your birdie Ames" I replied.

"Oh thanks Sonikku" Amy teased.

"Cute" I rolled my eyes from that nickname, but it sounded cute.

"Hilarious that you two are animal lovers. My bird Kage is a lot scary" Shadow said, patting Kage from his shoulder

"What? Scary enough to poke someone's eyes?" Silver asked.

"Well yeah" Shadow said.

"Come on. Animals are cute and adorable. Like my Snowflake" Silver petting his arctic fox.

"Never mind that. Let's change subject" Shadow said.

"Are you trying to be so tough and grumpy?" Amy teased him, which I like when Shadow reacts.

"Zip it Rose" Shadow huffs.

"Same old Shadow" I chuckled.

"Is that a way to treat a lady?" Amy got a little pissed at Shadow.

"Calm down Amy. No fight in here" I held Amy back.

"One of these days I'll slap him so hard" Amy growled.

"You wish you didn't" Shadow said.

"Petal, peck him!" Amy ordered her hummingbird.

Petal flew over to Shadow and pecks him on the head, "OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! STOP THAT! KAGE! KILL PETAL!" Shadow screamed.

"ENOUGH!" Silver yelled so loud, everything stopped.

"Sorry" Both Amy and Shadow said.

"Guys, I told you no fighting!" I said angrily.

"It's not my fault it started" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry for making Petal attack" Amy said with shame.

"Hmph, whatever. Next time, get used to my arrogant side" Shadow said.

"Fine" Amy is a little pouty by Shadow's behavior.

"So what should we do? Watch a movie? Have dinner like cheeseburgers and French fries?" Silver asked.

"Good idea. Let's do that" I agreed and I choose the classic movie Bambi for us to watch at night because it's got seasons. We had each cheeseburgers and fries as we watched the classic movie. It started with Bambi with his mother.

Speedy sniffed my burger but I showed him away, "I'll give you just a French fry, boy" I handed him a fry. He ate it and then laid down next to me. I have to admit, the part of Bambi's mother being shot off-screen is still terrifying.

 **x**

A while later after the movie was done, I made summer food like chili dogs, vegetables, and fruits. I had myself a coconut with a straw to drink from and a chilidog.

"Chili dog is still your favorite?" Silver asked me.

"Yes it is. I can't get enough" I said.

"Just don't throw up if your stomach gets upset" Silver rolled his eyes.

"If I throw up too much, save my stomach" I teased.

"Sure thing" Silver grins.

I had one bite of my chilidog and looked over to my dog, "Nuh Uh! Not this time" I saw him begging and Speedy just whines as he begs, "Nope, Chili dogs are not good for dogs" I said.

Speedy pouts in defeat, good boy. Dogs on Earth are really good at begging. Silver's fox really loves his ice cream a lot. But Silver still feeds him pieces of meat and mostly berries.

"Got any chocolate eggs, Ames? I need some energy" I asked her.

"Here you go Sonic. Enjoy" Amy handed me a chocolate egg.

"Thanks. Chocolate brings lovers and friends together. Just like Valentine's Day" I said.

"Awwww, my favorite event" Amy giggled.

"Don't forget, February is also winter" Silver reminded us.

"So? It's the last winter month before Spring" Amy said.

"Yes, I know" Silver said, having his milkshake.

Amy then came up and sat next to me, "Enjoying your chocolate egg?" She asked.

"Uh yeah I do" I said shyly. I know she can be flirty.

"Milk chocolate flavor is my favorite" Amy said.

"I prefer with nuts but no matter" I said.

"Not my thing, no offense" Amy said.

"None taken" I said.

 **x**

Later on, it was time to go to bed, "See you tomorrow guys" I said to them.

"Good night bud" Silver said and then yawns.

"See ya" Shadow said.

"Night Sonikku" Amy yawned.

"Oh, and Shads? Don't make the autumn trees too scary to the children" I said, trying to sound very serious to him.

"Alright alright" Shadow said, a little annoyed with me.

"Good boy" I patted his head.

"Stop it!" Shadow whacks my hand away, "Don't ever do that again"

"No promises" I smirked.

"Hmph, very childish" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I'm always gonna be childish like a child" I chuckled a little and went back to sleep, with Speedy next to me.

* * *

 **(Blaze's POV)**

I was feeding my pet Phoenix bird, Inferno. He sure gets hungry for spicy hot stuff. I don't know how a Phoenix bird lives with anything that fire like the sun.

"So, have you raised the sun on the other side of the planet?" Nebula asked, feeding her black horse, Luna.

"One moment please" I went to raise the sun on the other side of Earth.

Nebula raised the moon on the half side of the planet, "Phew, Man it's still hard to stay awake" She groaned.

"Maybe you should let Luna do half of your work. So that you can get more sleep" I suggested.

"Well, maybe. She's my assistant and I'm the guardian of the Moon" Nebula said.

"I know that" I said

"Maybe you're right but being the guardian of the Moon is very hard" Nebula said, trying to stay awake.

"Let Luna do the work. Get some sleep" I suggested.

"Okay. And also let Inferno do your work too. The mornings and noons" Nebula suggested.

"Okay then" I agreed and allowed Inferno to keep an eye on the sun, "So I see Shadow has become a little soft. Only when he sees you. I wonder why" I said, curious that Shadow is always grumpy and brooding but whenever he sees Nebula he becomes concerning.

"Because he usually is lonely and rarely talk to anyone" Nebula said.

"But he's really off in personality" I said.

"I wonder why though" Nebula said.

"Been like that since he met you" I guessed.

"Maybe because he cares about my well-being" Nebula guessed.

"Most likely" I guessed, "He likes the night time" I added.

"Yeah" Nebula said and laid down, "He and I are nocturnal animals. He turns into a bat and I turn into a wolf" She added.

"Indeed you do. And I turn into an eagle. Symbol of freedom in America" I said.

"A bald eagle yes" Nebula said.

"Spreading wings like the sun" I said.

Nebula nods and I turned to watch my phoenix, "How long until your bird dies and reborn again?" She asked.

"Phoenixes live up to 500 years, so he still has some time left" I said.

"Inferno sure is flaming with hope" Nebula said.

"Believe me these birds are practically immortal" I said.

"So are we too" Nebula said, petting her horse Luna.

"Yes" I nodded.


	3. Global Warming Gang

**12/19/18**

 **7 Reviews, 10 Favs, 9 Follows**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**

The next day, I finished getting rid of nasty thunderstorms and mostly extreme heat waves from some parts of Central America and Australia.

This reminds me of my evil doppelganger, Thunderstorm. He looks like me but much darker. He wanted to create massive thunderstorms of Summer all over the world. But for thousands of years he's been in prison with the rest of the guardians' evil doppelgängers. We usually call them Global Warming because of their dangerous weather creations that could wipe out humanity and the planet.

Amy's doppelgänger is Rainstorm, she creates extreme heavy rain to cause massive flood. Drowning any beings that can't swim or breathe underwater.

Shadow's doppelgänger is Windstorm, he is highly dangerous and he creates massive gusts and winds to blow trees down and anyone.

And Silver's doppelgänger is Snowstorm, he is also dangerous too because he creates massive blizzards and snowstorms. No one can survive below zero.

That is why they are in prison for life and as punishment. The gods made sure that their prison holds them up for all eternity.

As long we keep the weathers under control it won't ever happen again. Well as long as the prison can hold them.

I looked after some other countries to fix the weather and got a closer look at Greece, where a heat wave approaching, I just took out some minor rain clouds.

"Well, that's taken care of. What's next? Oh, Hawaii. My favorite" I said and went to Hawaii and I see Hawaii almost coated with storm clouds, "Allow me" I blow the storm clouds away.

"Okay, no volcano eruptions? Good. Hawaii sure has a lot of volcanoes making a lot of lava flows" I said, I checked the entire country list and went back to my place.

I just sat down on my chair and folded my arms, "Man, what a day. I wish I can have my own vacation but it will never happen" I said to myself. But sometimes I kept my eye out on the weather.

 **(Shadow's POV)**

Silver and I were checking the prisoners since it's been over thousands of years since they tried to wipe out humanity.

"I don't like this, Shadow. They're evil" Silver acting like a child again.

"Man up! They will never escape. The gods put them in prison centuries ago" I rolled my eyes. God, he's so naive and childish.

"Wait and see. We will escape!" Windstorm growled at me.

"Hahahahahaha! So much bitter cold for humanity to suffer!" Snowstorm laughing insanely like a maniac. Silver hid behind me since he's not used to his doppelgänger.

"You know, balance is part of life. Without balance there's nowhere to live or survive" I said to them but they sure don't care.

"Who needs balance when you can have it all?!" Rainstorm cackling.

"Humanity doesn't deserve to live. They pollute and will hunt themselves to extinction" Windstorm grins nastily.

"Yeah, they don't respect nature!" Thunderstorm glared.

"It's who they are and we can't change them! This is the 21st century and things are changing" I said, tired of their carelessness. No wonder why they are our opposites.

"When I come out I put your kitty on ice" Snowstorm said to Silver.

"HELL NO!" I heard Silver yell, "Keep your icy cold hands away from her!"

"What's the matter coldness? Are you afraid to show your weakness? Too scared for her blazing sun to melt your snow creation? What a big baby" Snowstorm laughed.

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" I yelled at him.

"Whatever, good guy! Wait until I blow you away like a big bad wolf. Like your moon girl that turns into a wolf" Windstorm said.

I just ignored him and left with Silver, "You can keep that in your dreams" I muttered.

"This is so gonna be our nightmares. I hope it doesn't come to life" Silver shivering in fear.

"Take it easy man" I assured him.

"But what if they're really serious? I'll get chills in me!" Silver creates an ice cream bowl to calm himself down.

"Calm down, Silver! We are scared if our doppelgängers get free. But that doesn't mean it will happen" I assured him but he too busy munching on his ice cream.

"Think of all the innocent children! So young and adorable. It's so wrong to watch them die at a very young age!" Silver hyperventilating.

I hate it when he overreacts, "If they do the gods will imprison them again" I said, but this is not helping him, "Let's just go to Blaze and see if she can cheer you up. Quit acting like a big baby for God's sake!" I glared.

"Hey I'm a big boy!" Silver exclaimed.

"Then act like a real big boy!" I glared.

 **x**

We went into Blaze's temple and it sure was a little hot in here like the sun, this is what she is as the guardian of the Sun, "Hey Blaze" I called for her.

She appeared in a light flash, "Yes Shadow?"

"Your boyfriend is freaking out again" I said.

"Are you, Silver?" She looked at Silver.

"Well they threatened with horrible things like causing human extinction" Silver said and keeps making ice cream from his magic and eats it too much.

"Okay enough Silver" I rolled my eyes.

"I can't! I'm so...stressed out!" Silver whimpered.

"Silver!" Blaze melts the ice cream with her fire, "Just breathe and let out your stress" She massages his shoulders to relax him.

He breathes in and out in relaxation "Okay, okay, I'm fine"

"I never seen you this stress. Don't tell me this is about those Global Warming gang" Blaze sighs in frustration.

"Yes it is" Silver moans in sadness.

"They will not escape, Silver. It's been centuries" Blaze said.

"Yes and they haven't tried to escape" I said.

"But I get this feeling in my gut that they will. It's like waking a ghost from its grave" Silver shudders

"Shhh…. relax" I saw Blaze pet his quills which made Silver's tail wag in happiness.

"Hmph, cute" I crossed my arms.

 **(Amy's POV)**

I was at my flower yard watering my roses. Whenever Spring arrives, flowers always grow pink from the trees. Just like my fur color, "Just as beautiful like me" I said to myself, "But I offer so much more than beauty"

"What you doing?" A voice startled me.

"Aaahhh!" I turned around and shrieked, "Sonic! Don't ever sneak up like that again. You really got to get your speed under control"

"Sorry Amy" Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Let me guess. Your dolphin form swam up to my river of rainbow in my temple" I guessed.

"Uh yes I did" Sonic said.

"You sure know how to be sneaky sometimes" I rolled my eyes.

"What can I say? I'm always the cocky guardian" Sonic said with his cocky smirk.

"Aw Sonic. What on Earth would I do without you?" I asked.

"Hmm...no idea. You can't resist my handsome looks. My fur is like the color of the ocean" Sonic said.

"Come here Sonikku, just a peck" I tried to kiss him.

"Cute but no thanks. I'm a free spirited guardian" He backs away, "No, no, no! This is not Valentine's Day!"

"Hehehe….. just joking" I laughed.

"That was mean!" Sonic blushed.

"Hehehehehehehe…You're too adorable when you blush" I still giggled.

"I am not adorable!" Sonic groaned, "This is why we boys can't resist beauty from girls"

"I offer so much more than beauty, Sonic" I smirked.

"Whatever you say, Aphrodite" He playfully rolled his eyes.


	4. Sunburn and Nightmare

**12/27/18**

 **9 Reviews, 10 Favs, 9 Follows**

* * *

 **(Nebula's POV)**

Man, what a night. My duties are very hard work because I do things every night alone. Giving everyone a good night sleep, changing the phase of the Moon once a month, clearing the night clouds, and making the night sky with stars beautifully. And when Blaze raises her sun, I get extremely exhausted by day time and mostly half awake.

My horse Luna does most of her magic by flying around as a Pegasus to create shooting stars, as a unicorn she visits the dream realm to get rid of nightmares in people's dreams. And when she's a plain horse she does whatever she wants when she's not doing her work.

The moon also does two things on its own; the ocean's high and low tides. Both day and night.

"Okay, your turn to do the midnight and early mornings, Luna. I'm gonna take a good night's sleep" I yawned and went to my bed. I took off the shoes on my feet as I gone to bed.

 **(Blaze's POV)**

My duties are hard work but sometimes easy. Inferno my Phoenix bird also does most of the work by giving sunlight radiation to help plant life grow.

But still I wonder if what the Global warming group said was true. But I would never abuse my power of the atmosphere. Without the sun the planet will be nothing but an ice globe.

And no life either. I'm glad though some people do have sun panels as an alternate source of energy rather than oil and gas. But the sun is the only thing to keep the planet alive. When it comes to the north and south I make the aurora borealis appear.

Now to see if there's any area to have reduced heat, "Egypt, Nevada, Mexico, and Australia has heat since they have a desert area. Maybe the rainforest areas need sunlight" I said to myself.

I brought the heat to the rainforest but not to dry them. Too much rain makes the area too wet and very moisture. Once done I went to feed my phoenix.

Nebula came to my temple with a tired yawn, "Any news about those prisoners?"

"Nope but I'm sure they won't escape. As well as our opposites imprisoned within us" I said.

Nebula and I both have evil doppelgängers imprisoned within us. Mine is called Sunburn and she is extremely dangerous to all mankind. Too much ultraviolet radiation can cause extreme heat wave, water evaporation, and humidity.

Nebula's doppelgänger is called Nightmare and she likes to create scary nightmares in the dream realm. So dangerous that people in their dreams will die from a heart attack. She often got the nickname Boogeywoman.

As long as our insecurity feelings don't get the best of us, we'll be okay. I hope.

"Tell me about it. You have no idea how long it took us to imprison them within us" Nebula said.

"And by Zeus we got help" I said.

"Yes but we need to make sure they don't do it again" Nebula said.

"Aw come on Blaze you never got mistreated" Nebula said.

"As long as our insecurity feelings don't get the best of us" I said.

"What makes you feel insecure?" She asked.

"I don't know. Mistreated I guess" I shrugged.

"Last time when I heard a person on earth complaining about the sun being too bright" I said, a little offended.

"And he got skin cancer?" Nebula guessed.

"No, just complaining that the sun blinded his eyes" I muttered.

"Everyone is gonna complain, Blaze. Nothing we can do about it" Nebula said.

"I just hope Silver's okay" I grew concerned.

"Don't tell me he freaked out about Snowstorm again" Nebula sighs.

"Yes he did. By consuming too much ice cream. And as for Sonic he remains confident" I said.

"Jeez, he sure does that when he gets very anxious or stressed" Nebula said, "Every time whenever he's cocky" She crosses her arms, "But still, what if those Global Warming gang might be serious? They haven't tried to escape but somehow they might try to"

"Then we better double guard them" I said.

"And ours too. They communicate in our dreams" Nebula said.

"True" I agreed and went to go check on Earth for the time.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

"Oh come on, Shads. There's got to be a Disney Princess that you like" I chuckled at this.

"Do I look like a girl to you?" Shadow glared.

"We're teenagers. Just guess" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, it's Pocahontas! Happy now?!" He yelled.

"Yes, very" I smirked.

"And what about you?" He asked.

"Simple, Moana and Ariel" I said.

"Elsa" Silver said

"Rapunzel and Snow White" Amy said.

"Snow White is the first of them" Silver said.

"Yep, first appeared in 1937" Amy said.

"Awww...and I thought you're more of a sleeping beauty, Ames" I teased her.

"What are you gonna do? Kiss me to break the curse?" She tries to kiss me but I moved away.

"In your dreams, young lady. I'm no Prince Charming" I said.

"Whatever you say, Prince of Summer" She flickers her eyelashes.

"Don't give me that cute look again. Too much beauty in you" I chuckled nervously.

"There's also beauty in men too" Any smirked.

"Oh yes" I grinned.

"I would think of being a master archer" Silver said.

"What? Like Merida" I guessed.

"Maybe" Silver shrugging.

"Oh well. All of them are featured in Wreck It Ralph 2. Man, I wish mortals were inspired by us but we're not the popular gods. We're just guardians of seasons" I said.

"You're saying we are not known?" Silver asked.

"Probably. They just think that seasons come from Mother Nature or something" I shrugged.

"But they come from us" Amy said.

"Yes" Shadow said.

I got up and headed back to my own place.

 **(Blaze's POV)**

Mostly my doppelgänger communicates in my dreams but Nebula and I usually communicate with them with a dark mirror. The dark mirror has the ability to help us communicate with evil beings. Kinda like a talking mirror.

"You sure this is a good idea to talk to them? This is no mirror mirror on the wall fairy tale thing" Nebula asked.

"Trust me Nebula" I said and held out the mirror.

The dark mirror showed the image of my counterpart and she turns to see me. Her cat fur looks red orange but literally on fire like the sun. And Nebula's counterpart is black like the night sky with shadowy smoke around her.

"Oh hello there Blaze" My counterpart grinned.

"Hello to you too. I hope you're comfortable being inside me" I said sarcastically.

"You seem not happy seeing me" Sunburn said.

"Not even once" I said.

"What about me? I feel so alone in the shadows" Nightmare pretending to feel hurt.

"Oh please. Stop being so dramatic" Nebula rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Nightmare taunted her.

"No, but you should be. Now you know how it feels to be stuck in the shadows. Like the time you gave everyone nightmares" Nebula glared.

"Careful, you don't want your insecurity feelings get the best of you. I've been dying to get free by you" Nightmare laughed evilly.

"SHUT UP!" Nebula yelled in tears.

"Nebs, calm down!" I took her away from the mirror, but I looked back at them, "You will never escape"

"You'll see Blaze" Sunburn said before vanishing on the mirror.

"Unbelievable" I sigh and turned to Nebula, "Breathe, Nebula. Breathe!" I shook her to snap her out of it.

"Huh oh! Thanks Blaze" Nebula gasps.

"I assure you they can't get out of our bodies. Like our shadows can't move on its own" I said.

"I just fear the most that my inner me is trying to break free" Nebula said.

"Think happy thoughts, Nebs. Stars, the moonlight, children having good dreams" I tried saying positive words to get in her head.

"Thanks, I'll try my best" Nebula said.


	5. Duties

**01/01/19**

 **10 Reviews, 10 Favs, 12 Follows**

 **Happy New Year 2019!**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I was having myself a chili dog for lunch. Yup, chili dogs never get old on me. I'm used to any spicy things because hot weather is my thing for Summer. Mostly.

I've been thinking about those Global Warming gang; what if they are serious to escape? I can't imagine if my counterpart takes over my duties. He'd just cause catastrophes that will cause human extinction with other species. Too much thunderstorms can cause blackouts and lightning strikes in the atmosphere.

Damn, I can picture of those taking the flight and they get into a thunderstorm.

I just hope Zeus and the gods will make sure to keep an eye on those evil counterparts. Every time I think about it, it makes feel very anxious that they will get free.

I looked at my globe to see if there's any weather conditions that needs to get rid of. I hate seeing hurricanes, tornadoes, and thunderstorms destroying cities and stuff. Oklahoma gets a lot of tornadoes.

I eventually found a tornado in Texas and removed it with a snap of my finger. Okay, no damages so far. I get scared and petrified if people were sucked in a tornado. It just makes me so worried it would be my fault.

I checked for any thunderstorms but found only one New York. I removed it as well.

"Okay, now to check if any countries need summer vacations. Hmm..." I looked at my check list but found nothing. Man, I gotta control my speed because anything that's too easy makes me do things fast.

Just then, an alarm blared in my globe that a hurricane is about to hit Florida.

I went to it and saw it getting closer, "Not today you hurricane!" I stopped the hurricane and crushed it in my palm.

From Earth everyone cheered. Heh, I wish I could be their hero on earth but it won't happen. Now to check on Australia; there was some forest fires there but I put it out with rain.

Okay, I think my duties are done. Now I'll just take a nap with my dog.

 **(Amy's POV)**

I looked at my give filled with pink dots that represents the needs of Spring time like flowers, rain, and animals waking from hibernation. Looks like only a few countries needs rain to bring plant life to grow. France, Italy, Michigan, Mexico, and London. I took some and spread them to these countries.

"Okay. That's taken care of. What's next? Oh man. Pollen spreading in the air? I can't let those who are allergic to pollen get nasal congestion" I said and morphed into a dove and flew down to Earth to get rid of pollen.

Giving the countries some light rain. That way people won't have to complain about getting wet. Like the wind I collected all the pollen away from the people. Hopefully they don't become sick and drowsy.

When it was done, I as a dove land on a branch to have a view.

If I could share the view with Sonic, but he does not turn into pigeon.

Oh well. He's more of a beach day sort of thing while I'm a flower field sort of thing.

 **(Silver's POV)**

Checking my globe for any blizzards, avalanches, or icy conditions in countries. I checked up in Scandinavia and found no blizzards there.

I checked Nepal and saw an avalanche heading straight to a village down below! So I have to change direction for the avalanche from the village.

I instead applied snow fall and then proceeds to go to Arctic to add more ice and some snow fall. Then to Antarctica to stop some blizzards.

To save the penguins from being blown away. I hate to see those males guarding their eggs get blown away. Like that movie Happy Feet. But I know they are doing their best. I can't blame them.

Now onto the next country, Russia. St. Petersburg definitely needs snow and I'll make sure to give them snow around the area. I summoned a snow cloud and the Russians there became happy and the children began playing.

"Heh, adorable to see them happy" I smiled.

But I rather not make snow storms. I really don't want to end up like my evil counterpart Snowstorm. Living beings can't survive below zero.

Well, during the ice age many creatures had to adapt or die. But still, no way am I turning this world into ice age.

"Okay, got all the countries done. The weather, the winter season, everything done" I checked the entire list and went back to my temple to do my free time.

 **(Shadow's POV)**

Okay, I don't see much of countries that need Autumn season but I can check for any nasty weather like gust, breeze, strong winds.

On the Atlantic sea I found some stormy weather so I made it stop. I looked at my hologram globe to see if there is any gust of winds that needs to be gone.

I found none but eventually saw a storm in Alaska. I swept it away and it was over then. The next thing was to reduce the rain in Germany and Poland. After that was done, I continued to check. New Orleans, Rhode Island, and North Carolina seems to have a lot of gusty winds all day.

So I removed them too, "Too easy. Now to head back to my temple" I said and head back to my temple.

My pet raven Kage was standing there as well waiting for me, "Here you go Kage" I gave him some snacks.

Usually I enjoy Halloween candies I create from my autumn magic but I need real food. I think I'll just have some sandwich.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

"No, no, no! Absolutely not!" I refused to have Amy swim in my pool, in my temple, "There's no way I'm letting you swim in my pool of Summer. Do you know what happens if it mixes with your Spring powers with mine?"

"Oh stop it. I promise I won't let it get mixed up. Besides, a lady needs a friend to hang out with" Amy flickers her eyelashes.

"Oh, please. I'm no Prince Charming to a lady. I prefer to be single for all eternity" I crossed my arms.

"How many times you needed me to give you chocolate Easter eggs every day?" She asked.

Damn it! She got me there. It was true that I needed her, "Uh, well, whenever we hang out with our guardian friends I guess" I said nervously.

"I win. Now let me down the pool. I won't bite" She joked.

"Ha ha ha...like a piranha" I said sarcastically.

Amy stepped into the pool with me. I have to admit she looks kinda cute when she wears that swimsuit, wait what am I thinking?!

Damn it! Boys can't resist beauty from girls. And girls can't resist...male beauty...from boys.

"Why do you have to be almost similar like Persephone the goddess of vegetation?" I asked.

"Because she loves nature" Amy said.

"And later got captured by Hades and became the queen of the underworld" I growled lowly.

"Well, that too. But I do know about beauty and live like Aphrodite" Amy said.

"Beautiful but I don't like having too much...male beauty...in me" I shuddered.

"Beauty is found within, Sonic" Amy said.

"Heh, that's just old stories. Like I said, I don't believe in ghost stories" I smirked.

"But you know Aphrodite is sensitive about someone boasting they are more beautiful" Amy said.

"Again, that's why I don't want too much male beauty in me" I said.

"Mmhmm" Amy nods.

I swam on my back with Amy next to me, "I hope you're not laughing too much about my dolphin form" I said.

"You just look too adorable Sonic" Amy giggled.

"What? Like a merman?" I asked.

"Something like that" Amy said.

"Cute" I rolled my eyes.

We swam to the edge of the pool, "So Ames, what do you have in mind?" I asked her.

"Well, I was about to do some baking like you always like. Macarons. The French bakery stuff that you like" She said.

"Oh boy! When?! Tell me!" I got too excited to have those delicious macarons made from France.

"Soon as we're done swimming" Amy said.

"Waiting makes me die of agony" I pretended to sound like I'm dying.

"Okay okay Sonic. Don't be such a drama king" Amy said and got up with me.

"Still works" I chuckled.

We got to my kitchen to start baking, "If you get hyper I'll blow flower petals in your face" She glared at me.

"Copy that" I said and I took out the ingredients as Amy took out the recipe, "Macarons are so hard to resist. Famous sweet stuff from Paris" I said.

"I remember the first time you tasted them" Amy said.

"It's delicious" I said but my tail wagged in excitement.

We then began applying the ingredients in a bowl.

A while later after it's been baked, I ate like an animal because it took so long to make them, "Sonic! Save some for me!" Amy yelled.

"I'm sorry! I can't resist them!" I quickly handed a few too her before I go hyper.

"Good boy" Amy smiled and ate some.

I pretend to act like a dog by giving her the cute puppy eyes, "Am I cute, Miss Rose?"

"Of course you are Sonikku" Amy giggled and pets my ears.

"Oh man!" My tail wagged rapidly on the seat.

"Awww…so cute!" Amy laughed.

"Aaaaaaugh!" I blushed red.

"Oh you big baby" Amy teased me.

"Come on, I'm a big boy" I pouted.

"You said yourself that you'll always act like a child" Amy reminded me.

"Oh yeah" I nodded.


	6. Mortal Rescue

**01/06/19**

 **12 Reviews, 11 Favs, 12 Follows**

 **New Year, New Future.**

* * *

 **(Shadow's POV)**

I'm happy that Nebula was able to sleep well while her pet Luna does most of the work. I asked her to come and have pizza at my temple.

"Enjoyed your sleep?" I asked Nebula.

"Never slept better" Nebula said taking her slice.

"I get worried about you. Lack of sleep is very dangerous" I said while having a slice.

"Not for us since we're immortal" Nebula said.

"But still. No matter how many times I see dark circles under your eyes it makes me feel concerned about you" I said.

"I'll be fine Shadow. Trust me" Nebula said.

"Whatever you say. So, have you been learning to control your insecurity feelings?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have" Nebula said.

"You really mean it?" I asked again.

"Okay. Maybe not. I'm just afraid of my counterpart giving bad nightmares to all mankind. If she gets free she'll be able to bring nightmares to life in the real world" Nebula shivers at that.

I held her shoulder to make her look at me, "Easy Nebula, It won't happen" I said.

"It's been over thousands of years since she's imprisoned inside me" She said.

"And it shall continue" I said.

"And I hope yours stays in prison. There's nothing to kill or destroy them. Nothing kills immortals or gods" Nebula said.

"That is true. Only mortals can die. Some say a god can kill a god but that's just stories" I said, finishing my pizza.

"Yes. But if something happens, help me" Nebula said.

"I will" Shadow said.

 **(Silver's POV)**

I was making an ice sculpture of Blaze at my temple. The sight of her sun fire melts my ice heart. So much beauty in her makes me want to kiss her burning lips. I'm pretty sure she'll love this one.

After finishing, I wiped my forehead and I went to go check on the weather.

"Hmm...Snowflake should do the snowflakes" I said and summoned my arctic fox, "Do me proud boy" I said to him.

Snowflake did his job by spreading snow clouds from his tail.

"Good job" I said.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I'm on Earth as a dolphin, checking all the fish life in the ocean. Most of the times I see sharks and mostly whales die from garbage contamination in the water. But I know tiger sharks can eat stuff like birdcages and garbage.

Man, thinking of that makes me wanna vomit, "Huh?" I can hear a plane engine but it sounded more like it's about to crash. I swam up to the surface and saw a plane going to crash to the water.

I have to help! I swam as the plane crashed and saw a young yellow fox in the seat. He had two twin tails. I nudged him out of the seat and allowed him to climb on.

But the plane is dead and there's no way for this young fox to survive in the open ocean. Looks like I have to help him without knowing that I'm a guardian.

I swam to nearest island to leave him there. He coughs and sat weakly up. I can't leave him stranded by himself. Forgive me gods, I can't let this young innocent child die.

I swim behind some rocks to take on my normal form before he regains consciousness. I ran up to him and pressed on his chest. I even did CPR to then press again until he opened his eyes.

"Ohhh… my head" The fox groaned.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Never been better. A dolphin rescued me from my crashed plane and then you came" He said.

"That was one brave smart dolphin that saved you from drowning" I said, even though he doesn't it was me that saved him, "You okay? Can you move?"

The fox rises up and stretched, "Yeah. And thank you..."

"Sonic the Hedgehog" I held my hand out.

"Miles Prower. But my friends call me Tails" Tails said and shook my hand.

"Tails huh? I never seen a young kid that can fly a plane" I said.

"Well I learned from early age. Plus with my double tails I can fly for periods" Tails said.

"Wow, talented kid. Now we have to find a way off the island" I said.

"There's no way out of here. The ocean is wide open" Tails said, pointing out at the open water.

"Maybe dolphins can rescue us. I hope" I pretended to sound like I'm wrong. I summoned dolphins a mile away without Tails knowing it, "Oh looks like your dolphin rescuer found some back up" I lied as a group of them came.

Tails saw them and we got onto them, "Whoa, it probably did. I hope it knows where to take me back to Station Square" Tails said.

"We'll see" I shrugged.

 **(Amy's POV)**

"Where is he?! He should've been here by now" I was getting worried at where Sonic is at his temple. His dog Speedy doesn't sound scared at where his owner is.

"I better keep looking" I thought and searched through his place. But he was not in his bed or anywhere in his temple, "What in the world is going on? Where is he? I hope he's not battling a hurricane or tornado again" I said.

I hope he's not being slow just because I told him to keep his speed under control. If he's not in the real world! Oh, lord! I turned into a dove to find him.

When I came to Earth I was getting to Station Square, an ordinary city.

Man, I hope Sonic isn't interacting with mortal beings. I spoke too soon, I found him talking to a young fox child at the workshop! Sonic! What are you doing?!

"I don't know how those dolphins found a way to get us back home but I'm glad we got off that island. I would have died of starvation" The fox said.

"Yeah, I would've lost my sanity or worse, eat you up like a savage mobian" Sonic joked.

Sonic used the dolphins to get that fox and himself off the island, but why?

"Yeah, that would be scary for real" The fox said.

"And I'm sorry your plane died. It must've been special to you" Sonic showed sadness to the child.

"No worries. I can build another one. I'm a mechanic engineer" The fox said.

"Mechanic engineer? A little young for your age but your I.Q. is special for your talent. Am I the only one who is surprised to see a young kid who is so smart in everything?" Sonic asked.

"Well, no. No one understands how special I am. Some thought I was a freak with two tails and an alien brain. They say that I'm not allowed to be a mechanical engineer because I was too young" The fox said.

I feel bad for this kid. He must've worked hard to make his dream come true. Even as a young child he's not ready to be a mechanic engineer but his brain power is ready for him to be what he's meant to be.

"Everyone's special. Now if you excuse me I have to go. I got some business with the...uh...family" Sonic lied.

"Okay. See ya" The fox said as Sonic left to find a place to change into animal form.

I followed him without being seen until the area is clear. I am mad at him for talking to a mortal. When he was at a safe spot he jumps into the water and turned into a dolphin. Looks like he's heading back to our place. So I followed him to have a talk with him. He better not make dumb excuses because I already saw everything.

When we came back in hedgehog forms I yelled at him, "SONIC!"

"Aaaahhh!" He jumped in in fright, "Ames?! What is wrong with you, man?!"

"Did you just break the law by speaking to a mortal?!" I asked angrily.

"Relax I didn't reveal anything I swear!" Sonic backed off nervously.

"What were you thinking, Sonic?!" I yelled.

"I wasn't thinking, okay! I couldn't let an innocent child die! I had to do something!" He yelled in frustration, "You expect me to just watch him drown, get eaten by sharks, or die at a very young age?!"

"No but you almost revealed your guardian self!" I said.

"But I didn't!" He yelled back, "The fox kid seems like a nice child. I never had a mortal friend and he seems lonely"

"But Sonic, you know the law, no interacting with mortals" I reminded him.

"A stupid law that makes us do the same duties instead of talking to anyone on Earth" he crossed his arms, "Instead of doing nothing, I would do something"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like making new friends, learn about their world, and maybe find the fun" Sonic said, "We're not gods, Amy. We're guardians of Seasons and all we do is create seasons for them. Do we get any "thank you" from them? No we don't"

I didn't say anything for a moment until his words turned out true.

"We don't have families, Amy. It's like we feel alone and lost" Sonic said.

"You're right Sonic" I said.

"You have no idea what it's like to not be able to do something" Sonic said.

"I just worry if the gods find out" I said.

"We're not gods, Amy. We are guardians. There's a difference" Sonic said.

"How are we gonna handle that you almost revealed yourself to a mortal?" I asked.

"Uhh…..that I'm trying to figure out. I swear, I did not reveal who I was to a mortal" Sonic said with honest.

"Phew, that's a relief" I said.


	7. Law Unbroken

**01/10/19**

 **13 Reviews, 11 Favs, 14 Follows**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**

All of us are at Shadow's temple having dinner together. And yes, I told them about what I did on Earth. Shadow was shocked and pissed and Silver was terrified.

"What the bloody hell were you doing down there, Sonic?" Shadow said.

"Nothing! I swear, a kid did not know I was a Summer guardian. I just told you I had to save his life" I made my head bonk on the table in annoyance.

"You're lucky you didn't reveal yourself" Silver said.

"And I hope the gods aren't mad that I didn't break the stupid law" I said.

"I hope that kid doesn't realize that the Sonic doesn't exist on Earth" Shadow said.

"Who knows, but I bet he's not searching on the net" I said.

"Who knows, but I bet he's not searching on the net" Silver said.

"Why can't we be inspired by people?" I sighed.

"We can't, Sonic" Amy said.

"That's just the problem. I hope he's alright" I said.

"Think of it this way, Sonic. There are movies that are inspired by seasons" Silver said, having his chicken wings.

"Example?" I asked.

"Frozen, Moana, Bambi, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and who knows what. Kids love seasons" Silver said.

"Okay. Well there are a lot more" I said.

"Next time, don't ever interact with another mortal again. Zeus would be beyond pissed" Shadow said.

"And then what? Zap my ass?" I joked.

"Yup, I would be laughing" Shadow chuckled.

"You sadistic boy" I mumbled.

"That was cruel, Shadow!" Amy glared.

"Oh, sorry for that" Shadow said.

"You're forgiven" I said.

"But still, it's dangerous for mortals to know who we are" Silver said.

"How bad can it be? We're guardians, not gods" I said.

"Still same rules" Silver said.

"As I always say to myself, traditions and some rules can change over time" I said.

"Yes, but let's change subject now" Amy said.

"Sometimes I always wonder what it's like to have a mortal friend. It felt like...normal" I said, having my chili dog.

Later afterwards, I went back to my temple to see how Tails was doing down Earth through a magic ball. I saw him working on a new bi-plane of his and I must say he really is gifted. By someone his age he's really smart.

"I wonder if he passed a test to get his license" I wondered but it's very likely he did.

"Well, he does not seem miserable at all. Well, he does not seem miserable at all" I said, but I don't know if it's legal for early age to drive.

 **(Amy's POV)**

I was with Blaze and Nebula at the Moon temple talking about what Sonic did on Earth today. It shocked both of them when I said that Sonic saved a mortal kid from drowning in the ocean.

"He did have a point in saving the boy. But he kept his guardian side a secret for Tails" I said to them.

"Man, what if Zeus gets mad? We guardians are not allowed to interact with mortals on Earth" Nebula said.

"Funny, he disguises as a mortal man and had affairs with mortal women. He's the father of Perseus and he's a demi-god" Blaze said.

"We were not there to see that. It's been...I don't know. Over 6,000 years we became guardians" I said.

"Well, that too. Ever since the Egyptian gods are retired to guard the sun and moon. Blaze and I became guardians of the sun and moon" Nebula said.

"But does Zeus even know that Sonic has visited a mortal?" Blaze asked.

"Not what I know" I said.

"But still, if Zeus really did made some friends on Earth, why can't we?" Blaze asked.

"Because people today don't know that gods and guardians exist. Just in histories, stories, and movies" I said.

"Or just hearing stories about them. I mean Hercules 12 tasks, Odysseus, Theseus who killed Minotaur and who knows what" Nebula said.

"Most of those legends are true in movies" Blaze said.

"Yeah" Nebula nods.

"But there's never been any inspirations about us in stories or movies" I said.

"Well Dreamworks and Paramount did Rise of the Guardians" Blaze said.

"True" I nodded.

"Though I have to admit, I feel bad yelling at Sonic for doing such a foolish thing" I said with regret.

"It was foolish by him but be glad he kept us a secret" Nebula said.

"Yup. But I'm keeping tabs on Sonic" I said.

"And?" Nebula said.

"Never mind. I need to do my duty" I shrugged it off.

 **(Silver's POV)**

I never had been so pissed today! The northeast of America doesn't want snow in January or any other month. Why? Is it because of the global warming or something?! Damn it! I think they don't like shoveling the snow near their houses.

What else can I do? I can't let winter season be without snow. Without snow there's no way for Mother Nature to grow spring season in the next 2 months. Well here goes nothing. I just put some snow clouds over northeast of America to make it snow anyway. Just as long as it's not 3 feet of snow. I hate hearing complaints from people on Earth. If snow didn't exist there won't be winter sports.

All the pollution needs to stop one day. And in Alaska I have reduced the snow there.

"Man, why is it so hard for people to shovel the snow?" I groan in frustration.

I never felt so pissed in my life. Yes, I get it. Snow can be messy on the streets and roads, and slippery when snow on pavements turn ice. But this is winter season for them. Now, what's next to give some snow?

"Eh, Himalayas again" I sighed and added some snow clouds over Himalaya.

"What is wrong with these people who hate snow?" I groan in frustration. Maybe I should talk to Blaze. My frustration is not settling down.

 **x**

Minutes later, I found her on a break from her sun duty, "Blazey" I whispered in her ear.

"AAAH!" Blaze rose up and stands in defense.

"Oh easy Blaze! It's me! I didn't mean to scare you" I said.

"Please don't do that. I would have accidentally burned you" Blaze said.

"Sorry. I just came by since I'm having problems with northeast of America" I said.

"Let me guess. People don't want snow" She guessed

"Yes, and it's weird since the happy children loves snow" I said.

"But adults don't" Blaze said.

"That's the problem. No one has ever complained about my snow weather. Yes, I know they don't like shoveling but children need snow. And most teenagers need it too for winter sports. What can I do? I can't have winter be snowless" I sigh.

"Then come up with a solution Silver" Blaze said.

"I'm out of solutions, Blaze. I never felt so pissed from hearing people complaining about snow. I felt offended" I said with tight fists.

"You know what happens when you're in-secured. Your evil twin gets stronger" Blaze said.

"I know but the feeling is just too painful" I said.

"Silver don't be negative" Blaze begged.

"I'm not being negative. I'm just upset. Does it ever bother you that mortals complain about the sun causing heat wave?" I asked.

"Well yeah. But I always keep the sun to normal temperatures" Blaze said.

"That's exactly how I feel. Without winter there's no way for animals to hibernate. And when Amy comes next, she can't bring Spring without snow melting" I said.

"Maybe I should reduce the sun rays?" Blaze wondered.

"Nuh Uh. That won't work. We need to keep the seasons in balance. Man, I hope my insecurity feelings don't get the best of me" I shivered at that thought.

"Think positive" Blaze hugs me.

"I need something positive. Perhaps a kiss could work" I chuckled nervously as I hugged her.

"You're so naïve Silver" Blaze scoffs.

I made a cute puppy eyes while doing the pouty lips, "Save my emotions from agony"

"Ohhhhh….. how cute can you be?" Blaze rolls her eyes and grabs my face and kissed on the lips.

My tail wagged in happiness when I felt her lips pressed against mine.

Blaze pulled from my lips and giggled at the sight of my lovey dovey look, "Hehehehe….. Silver"

"Your beauty of fire melts my cold heart" I teased.

"Mmmhmmm?" Blaze slyly glances into my eyes.

"What? You gave me nine lives already" I smirked.

"I sure did" Blaze said.


	8. Gala at Zeus' Temple

**01/15/19**

 **15 Reviews, 11 Favs, 14 Follows**

* * *

 **(Shadow's POV)**

As much as I want to talk to mortals but I can't. Zeus would be so mad as hell if me and my guardians interact with mortals on earth.

Now that I'm a bat I checked for any crap of dead leaves on the ground.

And to not be suspected I have to blend in. I noticed some sparrows appearing.

"Hmph, birds" I mumbled.

I flew up to a hollow tree and looked inside it, "Just squirrels and chipmunks. Very adorable" I said and flew high up to get more view.

I could tell that it was getting dark and noticed the city nearby lighten up. Eventually I flew to the suburban area.

As much as I love city lights but I can't hang around too long. But then I heard argument in the alley.

"Give me that book of autumn leaf collection or I'm gonna rip your blond hair!" A human bully cornering a little human girl with blond hair and blue dress.

"Cut it out! You have no idea what you're talking about!" The girl said.

Now I'm mad, how can this bully pick on an innocent girl? I can't leave her like this or her life will become haunted or miserable. I found a hoodie jacket in the dumpster. Gross but it's the only way to cover my guardian self. I put it on as fast as I can.

"HEY! Get away from her!" I shouted to get his attention.

"What the hell are you?" The big bully asked.

"Someone you don't wanna know" I clenched my fists.

"Hehehe….show me what you got against my fists!" The big bully charged at me but I caught his fist and uppercut him and kicked him in the gut.

"See if you throw up from my kick in your gut" I glared.

"You little punk!" The bully tried to attack again when I grabbed his wrist and hurled him over. Then I pinned him down with my foot.

"You come after her again. In fact if you go anywhere in this city preying on innocent people I will find you and break both your arms and then both of your legs" I warned him.

"Please mercy" The bully begged.

"You understand?! UNDERSTAND?!" I warned him harshly.

"Y-y-Yes!" He stammered.

"Good!" I snarled. He runs away and I picked up the girl's book and gave it to her.

"Thanks mister" The girl said.

"No problem...uh..." I didn't catch her name.

"Maria" She said.

"Maria...Looks like I owe you one" I said.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Kirk" I lied.

"Okay. Listen I need to hurry to my grandpa" She said.

"It's okay. I need to go back to my pals. And remember, never go out alone at night. Always have an adult with you to protect you" I said.

"Okay. Thanks again Kirk" Maria waved and left. I smiled slightly and went into hiding again.

Now the coast is clear I threw the hoodie back in the dumpster and I morphed into a bat to head back to the clouds to my home. When I came back I still thought about Maria. She was really a sweet kind girl.

Kage was cawing at me, probably asking what I was doing, "Just helped an innocent girl while disguised" I said to Kage.

"CAWWWW!" Kage was terrified.

"Easy Kage" I said quietly.

"I know I'm not allowed to interact but I had to do something" I said.

Kage just cawed some more and turns away.

"Look, I know it's against the law but sometimes doing the wrong thing is sometimes doing the right thing in life. If I had to save someone from mortal danger, I would save someone rather than watching them die" I said.

Kage just stares at me for a moment and then agreed.

"Anyways, I gotta get ready for the gala at Zeus's temple" I said as I went in my room to get ready.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Tonight is the gala and of course the anniversary of me and my season guardian friends. We lost count of how many centuries we've became guardians. But I'm pretty sure it's gonna be great.

I wonder how Amy, Shadow and Silver are doing. I hope they'll be there because sometimes I'm always early due to my speed. I finished dressing up and headed to the gala, which is at Zeus's temple.

When I arrived, I saw him standing there. He sees me and he smiles proudly, "Welcome Sonic"

"Thank you your godliness" I bowed.

"Your friends await you. Go ahead" Zeus said. Very right, I saw my friends with the other gods.

I smiled and approached them, "Hey, you beat me to it, guys" I said.

"Glad you could make it Sonikku" Amy smiled.

Wow, she looks beautiful. It was like a pink silk kimono dress with flower patterns. I always know that Amy loves Japan just like I do.

"Yeah I did. And you choose the classic toga Silver?" I noted Silver wearing the same toga robe like the gods have. Only whitish with teal blue glitter on it to make it look like magical snowflakes.

"Yeah, I like it" Silver said.

"And you Shadow. Uhhh...same as always with the black color" I cringed at the black robe with autumn leaves pattern.

"It adds to my character" Shadow said.

"Yes, well, try not to scare the gods in Zeus's temple. After all it is our anniversary" I said.

"Yeah. But are Blaze and Nebula coming?" Silver wondered.

"They are. They're just checking their duties and all. Oh, here they come" Amy points at them.

Nebula had a dress with star patterns on and Blaze a golden and yellow dress.

"Glad you could make it ladies" I greeted them.

"Thanks, a gala time is a perfect break from our duties" Nebula said.

"Yup but I think you made Shadow and Silver stunned" Amy giggled.

And yes, Shadow and Silver looked at the two, admiring their dresses, "Guys, snap out of it" I waved at them.

"Uhh wha?" Silver shook his head.

"Pardon?" Shadow snapped out of it.

"You two are so funny" I chuckled.

"Shut it you blue boy" Shadow said with a glare. Silver went up to Blaze while I accompany Amy.

"Heh, I hope you're not mad that Shadow is being mean to me" I said to her.

"I am actually, just don't wanna show it right now" Amy said, taking my hand.

"Now that's what being a lady is" I teased.

"For now but if Shadow is being mean to you again I'll kick his ass" Amy smirked.

"Now that's just being dangerous" I chuckled.

"Yeah" Amy nodded and we went to someplace else on the gala.

"I admire your Greek robe of Poseidon" She admired my summer gala robe.

"Uh thanks Ames. Yours is like the flowers in Spring" I said.

"Thank you Sonic" Amy hugged me.

"Okay, cute hug" I chuckled shyly.

"So, now what?" Amy asked me.

"Well, maybe get some shrimp that Poseidon made at his seafood table" I said.

"Good idea" Amy agreed and we went to the seafood table.

"Poseidon. I haven't seen you in a year. How are you and the ocean world doing?" I asked him.

"Doing good, except for cruel people polluting waters and such" Poseidon said.

"I know how that feels. But the ocean is always gonna be alive for all eternity. Anyways, mind if we have one of your delicious seafood?" I asked.

"Sure go ahead" Poseidon said. I picked some salmon toasts with Amy.

"You really know about seafood, Poseidon. They're really delicious" Amy said.

"Thank you Amy. I knew you like them" Poseidon said.

"It's got great proteins in them" Amy said as she tried the shrimp with dipping.

"Of course" I nodded.

"Look, Aphrodite has awesome chocolate hearts. Like Valentine's Day" Amy pointed.

I went over to try out one, "Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty" I said.

"In the flesh" Aphrodite said.

"How are you doing lately?" Amy asked.

"Well making sure that nobody boast about their beauty over mine" Aphrodite said.

"Well don't be too cruel on those" I said.

"It was millennia ago" Aphrodite said.

"A little early for Valentine's Day but I do love chocolate" I said and had a chocolate heart.

 **(Silver's POV)**

I was having a talk with Blaze at the fountain, "So, anything good during the day time you had?" I asked.

"Yes, my pet phoenix is having a good time with me with controlling the Sun rays" Blaze said.

"Man, I wish we could have a vacation but we can't" I sigh.

"You know us, Guardians and Gods need to be on their duties" Blaze said.

"Doing the same thing every day for all eternity" I said.

"What do you suggest?" Blaze asked.

"Perhaps make our own vacation" I said.

"Not a bad idea. But who would take care of our jobs?" Blaze asked.

"Our pets" I answered.

"Okay they will do it" Blaze said.

We noticed Hades at the gala, he is barely around the other gods; he is usually at the underworld keeping the souls of the dead people. But well, he better mind his own business.


	9. Anniversary

**01/20/19**

 **16 Reviews, 11 Favs, 14 Follows**

* * *

 **(Shadow's POV)**

I don't know why Hades has to be grump with his brother Zeus. I just wish Hades can give second chances to those who were not ready to die. Like if they have deadly diseases or something. And children are way too young to die.

But I sure hope he treats his pet Cerberus nicely. That three-headed dog may seem dangerous but he will be gentle if he gets treat. But I can put Cerberus into submission personally.

"I hope you're not being too arrogant like always, Señor Erizo" Nebula said.

"Why do you ask? No creature how threatening they are can't stop me" I said.

"Let's say you don't show your weakness or fear" She said.

"Pretty much" I shrugged.

"But you hide it. Everyone has fears and weakness" Nebula said.

"Right. You are for example afraid for the undead" I said.

"Pretty much. That's why I stay away from the lord of the dead" She said, referring to Hades.

"I see. Well he's not really evil you know" I said.

"But Hades is tired of being down below while his brother Zeus is high above" She said.

"Yes. Well Zeus saved him, Poseidon and the others from Cronos" I said.

"That yes, but who knows what's next. Our counterparts must not be freed" Nebula said.

"You're not saying you're feeling negative emotions?" I asked in concern.

"I never said that. I'm just scared of what would happen next if they were free" She said.

"That they mess up with the climate and the seasons" I said.

"Yes" She said.

 **(Amy's POV)**

It was only a few minutes until Zeus calls out our names for our anniversary. I was waltzing with Sonic in the gala. I have to admit he is really good at this, "Are you a gentleman tonight, Sonic?" I asked.

"Yes, for you Ames" Sonic said in a smooth voice.

"As a good boy?" I teased.

"Maybe" Sonic said.

"You can't deny it Sonikku" I teased him again.

"Come on, I'm a big boy" He smirked.

"Hehehe…. right" I giggled at him.

"You are just too cute when you giggle" Sonic said.

That's when we hear Zeus speaking out, "Sonic, Guardian of Summer! Step up here!" Zeus called for Sonic.

"Good luck up there" I said to Sonic.

Sonic walks up to the king of gods and he bows before him.

"Shadow, Guardian of Autumn!" Zeus called out Shadow.

Shadow goes up and stands next to Sonic.

"Silver, Guardian of Winter!" Zeus called up Silver.

"And Amy Rose, Guardian of Spring!" He called out me.

I stepped up and stand next to Silver.

"Nebula, Guardian of Moon!" Zeus called out Nebula. She came up as well, "And finally, Blaze, Guardian of Sun!" Blaze was the last to be called and she stands next to Nebula.

"Today is their anniversary of them becoming guardians. For over thousands of years these fellow guardians have made the balance of life successful. We are very proud of you guardians for making life become balanced for planet Earth" Zeus said as he and the gods applauded for us.

I smiled at my friends and our anniversary. I can see that Zeus' brother Hades is just being his grumpy self like always. Not that I'm concerned about. But oh well, the celebration is going too well. I looked to my right to see Sonic giving thumbs up.

"Sonikku" I gave him thumbs up.

"Say Zeus, when will we become gods of Seasons?" Silver asked.

"When you all are ready" Zeus said.

"We are ready as we'll be" Sonic said.

"In time you will earn your godhood" Zeus said.

"Uh...Okay" Sonic seemed unsettled.

"We'll be gods, Sonic. Just not yet" I assured him.

"Okay Amy" Sonic said.

"Sonic, don't give me the grumpy face" I said.

"Thousands of years and still nothing" Sonic said.

"Be patient Sonic" I reassured him.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

After the gala was over, I went back to my cloud temple. What a shame we didn't become gods. But no matter, we have like the god's immortality and elemental powers. Except we are not allowed to interact with mortals on Earth. I am glad that Zeus doesn't know about it or I'm banished. But no matter, he always visits mortals. And I'm sure us guardians can do the same.

"Anyways, I'll just head to bed" I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After that I got into my bed and turned the lights off, "I hope tomorrow is a better day" I said as I went to sleep.

 **(Amy's POV)**

Today was a gorgeous morning for me to plant my flowers in my garden outside of my temple. Roses are my favorite it represents love and beauty. I have to keep them healthy and fresh to not let them wilt and die early.

I also went to my bees to collect honey, "Go and get the pollen from the flowers, but stay away from the roses"

They obeyed and I went to have one of Aphrodite's left over chocolate hearts from last night, "Yummy" I enjoyed the sweet milk chocolate taste.

Now then, I looked at my list of duties for which countries needs flowers to grow. I picked European countries like France, Germany, Poland and even Denmark. Even at Netherlands and Belgium I made the flowers grow. I sure hope the people will water them later.

I just love how in Germany there are large sunflower fields, enough to make sunflower oil from them rather than natural oil.

Now that's taken care of, I morphed into a dove and went to America to see how animal life is doing. I flew to Yellowstone National Park and saw a herd of bison roaming in the grass field. Well, at least no poachers in sight here. The park rangers are doing a pretty good job keeping them alive.

Now to see some forest animals somewhere in Virginia. When I came there, I found some birds sitting on the trees peacefully and some white-tailed deer in herds.

"Lovely" I said.

Then I heard someone complaining near the farm, "Mommy. The carrots aren't growing. We tried everything" The little rabbit girl said.

"Well, the rain should have been here by now" The rabbit's mother said in sadness. I decided to make up the rain from the sky by flying up into the clouds. In bird form I flied in circles to summon the rain clouds.

But I better not cause a thunderstorm. As soon as it was done it started raining and I flew down still in bird form. Hopefully the rabbit farmers don't know that I created the rain. Well, they didn't know it was I.

"Hey, the rain has started" The rabbit girl said.

"Yes, our carrots will grow healthy and strong Cream" The rabbit mother said to her daughter.

I smiled at the sight of them and I fly back to the sky to go back.

But when I came back, I saw Sonic standing there with a serious look, "So? Spending time in the real world eh?"

"Uh yes. But Sonic I didn't show myself or revealed myself to mortals" I said.

"You better be honest, Amy Rose. Just like you did to me the other day" Sonic still being serious.

"I just wanted to help a family of two rabbits with their carrots without revealing myself" I admitted.

"And?" Sonic wanted to hear more.

"They got happy" I said.

"Are you sure you didn't get caught?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I stayed in bird form all the time" I said.

"Okay, that wasn't so bad" Sonic sighs in relief.

"See. That wasn't a big thing to argue" I said.

"Whatever you say" Sonic said.


	10. Ice Cream

**01/24/19**

 **18 Reviews, 12 Favs, 15 Follows**

* * *

 **(Silver's POV)**

My god! How many times do these guys have to keep doing this to me?! Do I have to keep redoing my ice cream garden again? Along with sprinkles field which looks like a corn field.

"Come on! Don't you think it's enough to get hyper again?!" I groan in frustration.

"Pretty please? I just can't help it! It's to die for!" Sonic begging like a puppy. Every time.

"You know I love candy sprinkles with ice cream on it. Like Halloween" Shadow begged. Seriously?! He never begs like that!

"Argh! Why do you guys have to kill me with your annoying begging face?!" I whined in annoyance.

"Because you like it" Sonic said.

I groaned again at this, "I do not" I said.

"Can't deny it snow boy" Shadow said.

"Yes I can" I glared.

"Can you?" Amy used the cute puppy eyes with the rest doing the same as her.

"Alright alright! I give up! Stop giving me too goo-goo eyes!" I groaned in defeat.

"Thank you Silver" Sonic snickering.

"And please don't make a mess or get hyper. And I hope you don't try to throw up, Amy" I said.

"I better hope not" Amy said picking up a sundae.

"Very well" I decided to join them.

I scooped up some ice cream and ate it. I picked up some chocolate sauce and poured on it.

"I hope you don't try to get hyper, winter boy" Shadow chuckled.

"I don't get hyper" I ignored him. I kept eating until I suddenly got a brain freeze, "Ohhhhhh… damn it!"

"Brain freeze? Really?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Not my fault" I groaned.

"You see? Having ice cream with you helps us feel distracted from our insecurity feelings" Sonic said.

"Okay. I eat when depressed too" I said.

"Don't forget, you also can't stop eating too fast when you're stressed" Sonic said.

"I can't help it" I said.

"Next time, don't let your doppelgänger get strong by your insecurity" Shadow scoffed at me.

 **x**

A while later after they had their fun, I went back to do my duties, "I guess I should bring some wind in Antarctica" I went to the coldest country in the world. I put some mild blizzard into it.

Hopefully I don't blow away those animals that live in Antarctica

I checked and saw the penguin males taking care of their eggs while the females are out to get food.

"Well I'm glad that country has no real human population so they may live in peace" I said to myself.

Now for Chile, the mountains that have snow. I applied some more snow at the top of the mountains but I made sure those who climb these mountains don't die.

Russia again? Like always, since it's near the top of the North Pole. I adjusted the blizzards there so the population there doesn't freeze too much.

I really hate to make the weather temperature go below. But I have to keep it balanced.

Now then, I should take a look at Italy. One of my favorite countries in the world. The Alps at the north need some snow there. But the rest of the country just needs some warmth for now so that's enough. But what if I go for a visit?

I just hope I don't interact with mortals. I hope there's an area that has deer herd.

But I noticed a red hair human girl in her teens looking unhappy at some palace. It has to be the princess, "I wish can visit the ice cream cafe but I can't go out in public. It's not fair" The princess said with sadness.

There must be a way I can help but I'll get scolded if I reveal my guardian self. But I can't let this poor girl feel miserable forever. She heads back in her room away from the balcony. Now is my chance.

I took the disguise of a mortal hedgehog.

And I knocked on the balcony door, "Who's there?" The girl asked.

"Hello, I'm Venice" I lied.

"I hear you sound depressed. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wish I can go out in public to see the city but I can't" The princess said.

"Royalty rules, huh?" I pretended to ask.

"Yeah" She nodded.

"I see" I pretended to sound disappointed. "I wish I was just a plain normal girl but I'm a princess and my father never lets me out in public" She said.

"I know how that feels. Doing the same sort of things every day can be very boring. Everyone deserves freedom and live their own life" I said.

"If only a god could help change my life but it can't" She said as we heard footsteps coming, "You better go"

"I'll find a way to cheer you up. In a few minutes" I said as I went out of the balcony.

Even though it won't be a few minutes, I created ice cream with my magic and left it on the table outside of her balcony, hopefully it will cheer her up.

Few minutes later she finished talking to her father and came out to the balcony, "Princess, look what I got for you" I said.

"Oh thank you so much Venice" She thanked me.

"No problem. You might want to hide that from your dad. Anyways, I gotta go. It was great meeting you..." I didn't catch her name.

"Elise" She said,

"See ya Elise" I said and waved good bye.

I went into a hiding spot to get back to my place. Hopefully my friends don't freak out that I interacted with a mortal like Sonic did the other day.

When I came back, I saw nobody at my place and I gave a sigh in relief, "Thank goodness" I said quietly to myself.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I was at the cloud city with Amy since she wanted to hang out with me. And no, this is not a date! At least I hope it doesn't look like a date. Man, I wonder how long we'll earn our godhood.

We were at the fast food restaurant so nice I was very hungry around noon since I haven't eaten anything all day due to my duties.

"I wonder if there is such a thing as god of technology" I chuckled.

"Unlikely but there should be. I mean there is cyberspace" Amy said.

"Well who would guess? It would be neat" I said while having my fries.

"But yeah, I wish there was a guardian of technology or social media. Social media has sometimes caused chaos. Cyber bullies, trolls, stalkers, and who knows what" Amy said.

"Oh yes. With a snap of the finger he or she would erase the memories of the computers" I said.

"Everyone needs social media, Sonic. That way they can socialize people around the world" Amy said.

"Well yes. Like chatting on Skype or something like that" I said.

Amy was finishing her cheeseburger, "Yes. But people really need to be careful with posting fake rumors like that. It can be very hurtful. Do you know how many victims commit suicide from threats online? Many"

"A lot. Some even fake suicides" I said.

"But some do it for real" Amy said.

"I just hate it that they just don't seek help" I sigh in sadness.

"It's their choice to make, not ours" Amy said.

"Well they do wrong" I said.

"Do you think Ares corrupted his father's creation of mankind? Zeus told us about it but I'm not sure if it's true" Amy asked.

"It's true but Aphrodite created love to bring peace to mankind. I think. But sometimes it doesn't last long" I said as I finished my chicken nuggets and soda.

"Yes and Ares is on the opposite side" Amy said.

I gave a nod and we left to get back.

"But come on, I gave you that seashell bracelet last year for Christmas. It was friendship of love" I said.

"It sure is. And I'm so proud of you" Amy said.

"You're welcome" I said.

"You sure know how to a gentleman" Amy smirked.

"Well, I can't bear seeing you hurt" I said.

"You know we are immortal. Meaning we can't die" Amy said.

"Nor can we be killed. And our counterparts can't die either" I tightened my fists.

"We better go check on them again" Amy said in concern.

"You're right Ames" I agreed.

We went down to their prison to see them.


	11. Feelings

**01/29/19**

 **20 Reviews, 12 Favs, 15 Follows**

* * *

 **(Amy's POV)**

Man, I hate seeing my doppelganger again. She's a psychopath bitch! Like she only cares about destruction and has no heart to care for mortals.

"So how's it hanging Pinky?" She insulted me.

"Don't ever call me pinky you psycho bitch!" I yelled in anger.

"Oh what's the matter? Can't stand your color?" Rainstorm taunted me.

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Sonic warned her.

"Aww...how sweet that you care for this Spring hedgehog. But you hide your feelings for her" Thunderstorm laughed.

"She's my friend! And I'll protect her from any cost!" Sonic yelled while shielding me.

"Careful. Too much insecurity feelings will set us free. I hope you have more negative feelings in you" Rainstorm laughed insanely.

"You'll stay there forever and that's final!" I yelled at her.

"Let's just go" Sonic held me back, "And you're not going to get in our heads!" Sonic glared at them.

"Wait and you'll see" Thunderstorm said.

"Grrr! I'm gonna kill that bitch!" I growled lowly.

"Amy! Enough!" Sonic just lifts me up and runs away with me.

"I could've just whacked them hard!" I grumbled.

"That's what they want and I'm afraid it's only a matter of time" Sonic said.

"But we'll be ready" I said.

"I hope. If they ever get free we will stop them" Sonic said and puts me down.

"Of course" Sonic said.

 **(Blaze's POV)**

Yep, just another heatwave reduced, "But the Sahara desert still hot" I saw that the biggest desert in the world was still blazing hot, "Eh, gotta keep it hot so that camels can survive the environment or something" I said and I reduced the heat there too.

Nevada probably needs some heatwave too. So I added some there too.

"Now to cool down" I picked out a pineapple drink to satisfy my thirst, "Inferno, check every dusks and dawns around the half side of the earth" I said to my Phoenix.

Inferno nods and flies away to the half side of Earth while I sat on my sunbed and took a break.

"Man, it's like I'm burning like the sun" I said.

I wiped my forehead and man I'm sweaty. I took off my jacket and hung it on the side.

"I should head to Silver's temple to cool down" I thought to myself.

I put on my jacket again and headed to his temple. I hope he's not busy with his duties. He was right the other day that we guardians need a vacation.

When I arrived, I found him making snow sculptures of...me?

"Silver" I called out for him.

He notices me and glides down the snow hill to me, "Oh hello Blaze" He greeted me.

"Hello Silver" I greeted back, "So you made a model of me?"

"Uhhh...maybe" He said nervously.

"I can tell it's me" I said.

"Okay fine it is you I've made by snow" He admitted.

"I knew it" I smiled.

"I wasn't ready to tell you but now it's the other way around" Silver said.

"It's okay Silver boy" I said.

"Thanks" He chuckled nervously.

I went up to him and hugged him, "You're welcome"

"So, too much heat is making you feel exhausted again?" He asked.

"Yeah, and it drives me nuts" I said.

"Then how about we go ice rink?" He asked.

"Sure" I nodded and we gone to his frozen lake. He created some ice skates on our feet.

"Heh, you're definitely like a Disney Princess" I teased.

"Hilarious and cute" Silver playfully rolled his eyes.

"Come on Silver, show me what you got" I said.

"You bet" Silver held my hands and we skated out on the ice.

 **(Amy's POV)**

I was at Aphrodite's cloud temple talking about how I feel towards Sonic. For centuries I held onto my feelings for him but I was not ready to tell him.

"Tell me, Aphrodite. Am I too young...well, physically young to fall in love? I kept my feelings for Sonic for a very long time but I'm just too scared to tell him. What would a girl do to tell her feelings to the guy she loves?" I asked her.

"You can just ask him out on a date and when the time is right you'll confess and you ask him his feelings" Aphrodite said.

"But what if he doesn't have feelings for me? Rejection is so painful to feel. Like my heart will explode and die" I bonked my head on the table.

"Love is very strong, Amy. It takes time for someone you love to return his feelings to you. Remember, love is not a competition" Aphrodite said.

"Okay. What do you suggest?" I asked her.

"You have to be patience. Yes, I know waiting is hard but rushing won't solve anything" Aphrodite said.

"Okay then" I understood.

"But if he doesn't return his feelings for me, my insecurity feelings will free my counterpart. I'm scared of that, Aphrodite" I shuddered.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of them" Aphrodite said.

"I better hope so, because my counterpart hurt my feelings" I said.

"Don't let your insecurity feelings get the best of you" Aphrodite said.

"I'll try" I replied.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Shadow and I were at Dionysus' bar having root beer. Dionysus the god of wine is the bartender.

"I never felt very protective towards Amy in my life. What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked myself as I drank my root beer.

"I may not be good at feelings but I think your instincts tells you to" Shadow said.

"What?! No way, man. I'm a free-spirited guardian. I don't have time to be her Prince Charming" I said.

"Now don't try to trick me. I know you too well" Shadow said.

"I'm being honest, I swear!" I said, though that was a big damn lie.

"You're being a bad liar" Shadow shook his head.

"I don't like admitting the truth, Shads. It ruins my life" I bonked my head on the counter.

"Come on, show you got a stomach for it" Shadow said.

"I rather puke for all eternity" I groaned in annoyance.

"Say what you want. You'll get more insecure" Shadow said.

I lift my head up, "Now that's just a cruel thing to say that" I said.

"You want your counterpart free?" Shadow asked.

"Hell no" I said.

"Then act like you're a god" Shadow said.

I took a deep breath and then exhaled, "Alright alright. I protected Amy earlier because her doppelganger hurt her feelings" I said.

"And?" Shadow wanted to hear more. God help me!

"And I care about her well-being. And for the last time, I'm not her Prince Charming" I said.

"Then what are you? Her guardian?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know! If Athena the goddess the wisdom is here she would tell me since she's so smart along with her pet owl" I said.

"Then go ask her. I'm not Athena" Shadow said.

"I am not going all the way to Olympus to ask her" I said.

"Have it your way" Shadow shrugs and drinks his root beer.

"How are you boys doing today?" Dionysus asked.

"Well, we're just discussing relationships" I said.

"Oh, so it's nothing for me to ask" Dionysus said.

"Yeah it is" I said.

"Okay. Hey, I hear relationship problems all the time" Dionysus said.

"I had one with Amy. She is so attached to me" I said.

"But this handsome blue boy just hides his feelings" Shadow said sarcastically.

"SHADOW!" I screamed at him.

"I'm just telling the truth since you don't want to admit the truth" Shadow smirked.

"Ah you got me" I groaned.

"So you're in love with her?" Dionysus asked.

"I just care for her well-being that's all" I said.

"Hmph, still hiding your feelings" Shadow scoffed.

"That's it I'm leaving" I had enough and left.


	12. Mistake

**02/07/19**

 **21 Reviews, 12 Favs, 15 Follows**

 **Sorry for the wait. I was playing the new Kingdom Hearts game. Now I'm back.**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I was back at my temple, feeling so stress out from my unfeeling feelings for Amy! This is just crazy! There's no way I'm in love with her! Sure she's cute and kind but I don't know if she really has feelings for me.

"Damn it! Why can't I think straight?! I should talk to Aphrodite. She knows a lot about love" I said.

I ran all the way to Aphrodite's place to ask her. I hope she's there because I need to get this crazy feeling out of my chest! Damn it this feeling is like making my heart, my mind, and my gut explode like hell!

"What is your bidding Sonic?" Aphrodite appeared before me.

"Well it's the feeling in my chest when I think of Amy. I can't be really in love with her. I'm just her friend and nothing else. What can I do to tell her that I don't have romantic feelings?" I asked, begging for my life.

"You just have to listen to your heart. You can't deny your feelings to her" She said.

"But...I'm not great at falling in love. I just get stupid and naive" I groaned.

"You have to try. You can just go out and show something that interest her. It's natural to feel love" Aphrodite said, pointing on my chest where my heart is.

"What if she doesn't love me? These questions in my mind are making me go crazy" I bonked my head on the wall.

"You know Amy too well Sonic, you've noticed how she feels for you" She said.

"As a friend, yes. For centuries we've been friends for a gazillion long time" I said and life my head up, "Friends can't fall in love. Can they?"

"Of course they can. When the time is right either of you confess" Aphrodite said.

"I'm afraid of confessing to know the truth" I said.

"You have to be bold and daring" Aphrodite said.

"Right. It's worth a try" I shrugged.

"Now you're catching it aren't you?" Aphrodite said.

"Eh...maybe in between yes" I wasn't sure if myself.

"Go, go talk to Amy and suggest something you two do" Aphrodite said.

"I hope you're right" I said.

"I sure hope" Aphrodite said before I left.

"By the way thanks for the advice" I waved.

 **(Amy's POV)**

It seems really quiet today. I've been through making plants grow in South America and Africa today. But I feel too distracted with myself like I'm lazy to do my duties today.

"Man, I wonder how Sonic is doing" I asked myself.

I turned around and headed out from my temple for a walk. I leave my pet hummingbird Petal to do half of my duties for me. When I was on my walk I noticed a blue blur on the way.

"Sonic?" I squinted my eyes.

And yes it was Sonic, "Hi there Amy" Sonic waved.

"Ah Sonic!" I got excited and hugged him.

"Whoa! Hehehe….. how are you Ames?" He hugged back.

"Bored. I just wanna get fresh air" I said.

"What about your duties?" He asked.

"My pet Petal is doing them" I said.

"Oh. Say uh Amy, would you like to..." Sonic began to ask.

"Hang out?" I guessed.

"Yes hang out" He smiled.

"In the ocean world where you enjoy?" I asked.

"Yeah. Follow me" Sonic suddenly lifts me bridal style.

"Sonic what are you doing?" I was puzzled.

"Let's say that the water does the talking" He said as we head straight down to the ocean.

"Wait! I can't breathe underwater!" I screamed but when we splashed through the water, I can feel like my lungs are just fine. I don't feel any water going in it.

"Sonic, this is amazing!" I gasped in happiness.

"I have the power to turn myself or others into sea creatures" Sonic said.

"But I don't look like a sea creature. Just an ordinary female" I said.

"A cute one yes" Sonic smirked and he offered his hand to me, this is new.

I took his hand, "How sweet of you"

"Come, let me show you something" Sonic swam with me down a reef. We saw plenty of colorful fishes and other marine animals like dolphins and sea turtles.

"Oh god!" I startled when I saw a shark.

"Don't worry Amy, it won't harm us" Sonic assured me. I gave a sigh in relief and we were approaching an island.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

We got up and shook the water off us. Though Amy moved out of the way when I shook the water off my fur, "Well Ames, what did you think?" I asked her.

"It's beautiful" She said.

"Well it was around here I rescued Tails" Isaid.

"Without revealing your identity too" Amy said.

"Yup. Told ya I was being honest" I said.

"I believe you" She said.

"And how many times are you gonna believe me?" I teased her.

"Always" Amy said.

"Well, I suppose we could use this break in a tropic theme" I said and laid on the sand.

"Indeed. And have a banana from the trees" She pointed at the palm tree of bananas.

With a spindash I bashed against the tree and knocked them down, I caught two and handed the other to her.

"Thanks. I always wanted to have fruits with you" Amy said.

"You're welcome" I said as I peeled my banana.

"So this is what you do when you visit Earth?" She asked.

"Yeah, spending time in the sunny beaches" I nodded.

"Like Hawaii?" Amy said.

"Yep. But I disguise as a mortal, sweet Amy" I teased her.

"Hilarious" She playfully rolled her eyes.

Soon enough we tried out surfing boards at the sea.

"WOOOOOHOOOO!" I heard Amy shout in excitement.

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOO!" I shouted.

"This is too great!" Amy cheered as she surfed.

"That's what I do to keep the fun going" I said.

"You sure do" Amy said as she reaches on land.

"I have to admit you are a great surfer" I commented on her surf skills.

"Awww thanks Sonikku" Amy giggled.

"Thanks but Amy, I just wanna say that..." I tried to utter my feelings.

"That you...like me?" Amy asked.

"That I like you as a friend" I said. Damn it I said the wrong words!

"Oh, as a friend" She said.

I can see she's upset and depressed. But I'm sure she'll be fine, I think.

"If that's so, I...I...I stick to it" She said and I started to see her tear up.


	13. Freed

**02/13/19**

 **23 Reviews, 12 Favs, 15 Follows**

* * *

 **(Amy's POV)**  
I was at my temple feeling very depressed and emotionless. So Sonic doesn't have feelings for me but sees me as a friend instead. I guess I have to stick with it since it only makes him happy.

I turned on the song 'Ruin My Life' by Zara Larsson to add my depressing mood since I can't feel any happiness.

 **(Rainstorm's POV)**  
I hate this prison! It's been way too long! It feels more like we kept here for 14 centuries or more.

"Huh?" I feel something insecure. Could that mean my counterpart is having negative emotions?

"I feel freedom, boys!" I laughed evilly.

"One of them is feeling insecure?" Thunderstorm asked.

"Finally, all these centuries I waited to get free!" Windstorm smirked.

"Yeah, the door is fading! Let's cause global warming!" I laughed evilly.

"Oh, yeah!" Thunderstorm grinned.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
I hope I didn't make her feel depressed. I should've been honest with the truth but I chickened out like a stupid coward. I hope she's all right.  
I was waiting for Hermes the god of everything and mostly the messenger. He was supposed to deliver the scroll of Summer lists to me but he hasn't showed up.

"Huh?" I felt something leaking from my ceiling, "Rain?" I was confused by why it's raining but then I realized what this meant, "Oh, no! Amy's insecurity freed the prisoners!"

That means the climate is in trouble! What have I unleashed?!

"This is all my fault! I really should've told her my honest truth!" I ran out of my temple to find my friends. When I ran I noticed the sky changing more.

My counterpart is creating dark clouds of thunder and lightning.

"Sonic! We're having a big problem!" I heard Silver's voice.

"I know! It's my fault!" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Silver got confused.

"I hurt Amy's feelings and her depression caused her insecurity to free our counterparts!" I said.

"YOU WHAT?!" Shadow came behind me.

"I know, I lied to her! I was a coward! I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"Now look at what you have done! We got to fix the world before it's too late! Zeus might banish you!" Shadow scolded me.

"Stop it! You're making my guilt worse!" I fell on my knees, sobbing in despair.

"We'll talk about this later! We got a world to save thanks to you!" Shadow said.

"No! We can't do this without Amy!" I stand up but still crying, "You get the girls to help you! I gotta find Amy!"

"Got it!" Silver said as he followed Shadow.

 **X**

I ran back to Amy's temple and found her at the garden. She had a gloomy look and a dark cloud above her head, raining on her like a cartoon.

"Amy…" I said quietly.

"Sonic….do you have…..any idea what you have done?!" She hissed in anger.

"I know you're pissed. You have every right to be mad at me. I'm sorry. I was selfish, irresponsible, a coward, and a dumbass asshole. I should've been very honest with you but I chickened out and hurt your feelings. It's my fault I let your insecurity freed our counterparts" I said with my ears down.

"And?" Amy was still feeling depressed and angry.

"And I wasn't being honest myself because I was cocky and naïve. I should've trust you but I only trusted myself" I sigh in ashamed.

"And?" Amy was almost better but is still not yet gaining my trust.

"And I realized that every time you call me Sonikku is because you have a crush on my for a very long time and I was too much of an ignorant to share my feelings for you" I said.

"And?" Amy keeps going with the word to make me confess more.

"And I realized you cared about me a lot the entire time and I should've realized that but I was a dumbass" I said and waited for her to annoy me.

"And?" She giggled at my annoyed look.

"And I know what real love and friendship is. I can still go on all day. And Aphrodite was right about us. We have been best friends for centuries and I realized that when a boy and girl are best friends for a long time they fall in love. And I realized that my heart was finding it's answers and I guess it found your heart was my true love the entire time" I confessed with a blush.

Amy ran up to me and hugged me, "Oh, Sonic! I knew you felt something for me!"

I hugged her back, kissed her cheek and neck to show how much I love her.

But she kissed me on the lips which surprised me. So this is what real true love is. Understanding each other's feelings.

"So you forgive me, Ames?" I asked her.

"Of course I forgive you. I can never stay mad at you" Amy said.

"But it's still my fault that your insecurity freed our counterparts. There's still a chance that Zeus might banish me for good" I sigh in sadness.

"What?!" Amy reacted, "I can't let you become mortal! My life wouldn't make any sense without you! We gotta stop those counterparts!" She grabbed my arm and ran to find them with me.

 **(Blaze's POV)**  
I can't believe it! These counterparts have to be stopped before they cause human extinction for good!

But mixing with my day and sun powers with theirs will cause catastrophic anomaly that will destroy the entire universe.

"Blaze! We got a problem going on!" Silver ran inside my temple.

"I know and we have to go now!" I turned around and ran out the temple with him, "Did you get insecure?"

"No, Amy did. No time to explain!" Silver said.

"I hope Nebula isn't getting scared. Her anxiety is her insecurity!" I said.

"Shadow is on his way to her temple! He knows a lot about Nebula than us!" Silver said.

 **(Nebula's POV)**  
"No! Not now!" I felt the dark counterpart of me trying to get free from my body, "Come on, Nebula! Keep it together! You fought nightmares in everyone's sleep!" My body is like on fire.

"Nebula! What's wrong?!" Shadow ran inside my temple.

"My counterpart is trying to get free! I can't keep it any longer!" I groaned,

"My insecurity is trying to free her!" I screamed in agony.

"Nebula! Look at me and try to calm down!" Shadow grabbed me to make me look at him.

"I'm trying! It just hurts!" I struggled to stay focus.

"Nebula! Stay strong!" Shadow keeps trying.'

It was not working and I can't believe I'm doing this. I kissed Shadow on the lips. Shadow reacted but I felt him kiss back. I'm starting to feel positive now and it's stopping my counterpart within me.

"What was that for?" Shadow was a little stunned.

"I had to keep my evil self inside me" I blushed hard.

"At least you're calm now. But we got to stop those counterparts!" Shadow said.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
We reached to Zeus' temple to explain what's going on. I hope Amy can convince him that it was my fault but it was also an accident due to my stupidity.

"Mighty Zeus, the counterparts has escaped and causing chaos all over the world!" I told the king of the gods.

"How could this be? If felt someone was insecure and it was you, the guardian of Spring!" Zeus glares down at Amy.

"I couldn't hold it in because I was depressed! I'm sorry I caused this! Depression is so painful to ignore!" Amy wailed so loud.

"Is that so? Well now you and Sonic have to fix all this before it goes all chaos forever. If you fail you'll be banished!" Zeus warned her.

"Hey, don't so hard on us! Without me and Amy to be guardians of Spring and Summer the world will be unbalanced without warmer climates. The earth will be suffering from cold weather for all eternity. Do you want that to happen, Zeus?" I said, hugging Amy to calm her down.

Zeus was silent and then sighs, "Very well, you won't be banished"

"The world is in danger, guardians. Go and stop those global warming monsters!" Hera said.

"Let's go, Ames!" I carried her and left the temple.

 **X**

Down at Florida I saw Thunderstorm causing a real storm at the harbor and in Disney World park. The park is one of my favorite places for people to go on a family vacation.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I never felt so alive!" Thunderstorm cackled insanely.

"THUNDERSTORM!" I yelled to get his attention.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The blue summer boy and the pink flower girl?" Thunderstorm smirked.

"Ames, go find your counterpart. I got a battle of me in the mirror" I said.

"Please be careful, Sonic" Amy said and went to find her counterpart.

Thunderstorm charges up lightning in his hands, "You have no idea what I've been through in that prison you pathetic blue rat!"

"Isolation? Abandoned? Depression? Please, you were my opposite and I don't care what you've been through because I know you're evil and evil people don't feel any emotions or sympathy" I glared.

"Oh please! You broke your pink friend's hart!" He taunted me.

"SHUT UP!" I struck him hard with my spin dash.

"UGH! Taste this!" Thunderstorm threw his bolts at me.

"WHOA!" I dodged it, "Cut that out!"

"You're gonna feel the wrath of hurricanes!" Thunderstorm shouted.

"Fuck!" I tackled him down before he tried to create hurricanes.

"URRGGHH!" Thunderstorm grunts by the impact.

"I can't die you idiot! I'm a guardian but also close as a god!" I said.

"You'll suffer in the underworld!" Thunderstorm blasts me off.

"Oh, I don't. Hades gave me unlimited changes to live" I joked.

"Then you'll suffer endlessly!" Thunderstorm hurled me through the air.

But I stopped in midair and spindashed at him. But we both crashed through some rides in Disney World park. Us being 10 ft. tall is like we are big as dinosaurs. We stopped crashing through the Toy Story ride.

"Hahahaha! I just love destruction to this pathetic mortal world!" Thunderstorm laughed.


	14. Fight

**02/27/19**

 **25 Reviews, 12 Favs, 15 Follows**

 **Ralph Breaks The Internet is now on DVD. Great movie and the only movie that talks about the internet. :)**

* * *

 **(Amy's POV)**

My counterpart is causing floods around the world. Though I found her causing heavy rain in Tokyo, Japan. She just sadistically watched as people tried to not follow the currents or drown.

"HEY! LEAVE THOSE PEOPLE ALONE!" I yelled.

"Not until I see all the people dead!" Rainstorm yelled.

"WHY YOU!" I dashed at her and crashed through some skyscrapers.

We landed nearby the National Diet building and struggled against each other.

"I won't let you!" I snarled.

"You'll suffer for eternity Amy! HAAAH!" She threw me off her.

"Not until I'm still alive!" I kicked her off.

"Then prepare your doom!" Rainstorm blasts a wave of water at me.

The pressure was hard enough to knock me through some buildings. Me being 10 ft. tall in the real world can be a disaster when you're not the same height as everyone else.

Damn it! The crash caused a bunch of debris around me.

"That bitch is tougher than I thought. Time to fight with the power of love!" I got up and flew back up in the sky. Rainstorm followed but didn't realize my plan.

I need to act quickly before she unleashes a flash flood in the city.

"COME OUT PINKY!" Rainstorm yelled.

"THINK FAST RAINY!" I used a pink beam at her.

"EEAAAGH!" Rainstorm was blasted back.

"NOW EAT LOVE FOOL!" I whacked her with my hammer.

 **(Silver's POV)**

That son of a bitch is so gonna get a cold for this! I'm not letting him undo all my hard work of winter!

"Hey! Over here!" I shouted to get his attention.

"Well look who it is! The winter boy that all the lovely children loves! Makes me sick!" Snowstorm taunted me.

"Hey! I don't force them to worship me. I make them happy by giving them normal and safe winter!" I growled in anger.

"Alright then! FREEZE WELL!" Snowstorm fires a large blizzard at me.

"Aagghh!" The breeze was way too cold! But the cold doesn't bother me!

"I am the king of winter! And you're just some naive silly boy! So suffer for eternity by my cold!" Snowstorm shouted.

"No Snowstorm! This is my duty!" I pushed his blizzard back with mine.

"Your duty?! It should've been my duty! Once my blizzard wipes out winter, I will be loved by everyone!" Snowstorm said.

"Everyone will not love you, they will be afraid and disgusted! It's not getting power, it's about keeping seasons balanced, not about getting destroyed by nature!" I yelled.

"THEN SO BE IT!" Snowstorm screamed and throws more ice blasts at me.

"Oh shit!" I dodged them all by my enhanced reflexes.

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled.

Snowstorm just responds with another attack at me.

 **(Shadow's POV)**

My counterpart and I landed in Manhattan, New York. Us being 10 ft. tall is like being big as basketball players.

"Face it! You're not gonna stand a chance against me!" I shouted at him.

"Oh really? What about this?!" Windstorm made a strong gust of wind at me.

I crossed my arms to shield myself and then I charged at him. With a powerful blow I sent him into the Hudson River.

"I hope you like the wind of Autumn!" I cast autumn leaves just like Pocahontas from the Disney movie at my counterpart.

Windstorm was pushed back until he made his own attack at me by using also leaves.

"The autumn was never yours!" Windstorm yelled.

"Well now it is! You don't know anything about autumn season you fool!" I glared.

"No? But I will see you suffer!" Windstorm spindashed at me.

We flew right into some buildings and landed at Empire State building. Damn it! Not the famous building in New York! But I can't worry about that now when I'm fighting my counterpart.

Windstorm flew to the top of it and summons more gusts of wind.

"No!" I flew at the top to stop him from creating more gusty storms.

But he hits me with a lightning bolt, "AAAAAGH!"

"Yeah, I borrowed this from Thunderstorm! Pretty cool, huh?" Windstorm taunting me.

"NO! You're going down!" I glowed bright red.

"BRING IT!" Windstorm shouted.

I charged up two spears in my hands, "Don't blink!" I threw them at him.

"GAAAAAGH!" Windstorm screamed when my spears hit him.

"I never miss the target" I chuckled.

"Alright that's it! Get ready for a hurricane of a surprise!" He took a deep breath and breathes a hurricane wind like a dragon.

I managed to not get blown away since I dealt with strong winds in my life. But then I manage to slam apart the wind and punched my counterpart in the gut.

Then with swift moves I punched him rapidly until he crashed in Central Park.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

We ended up at Universal Park. I love the park but thanks to my stupid counterpart and myself for wrecking things due to fighting. He came right at me and we crashed onto the sign of the park.

"You're always gonna feel weak for breaking Pinky's heart! And that makes me stronger!" Thunderstorm grins evilly.

"It was an accident! I know what it means to feel loved by someone who loves me for who I am!" I yelled.

"Well you freed me and the others! You foolish guardian!" Thunderstorm laughed.

"This time you're going back where you belong!" I ran in super speed.

"Not a chance!" Thunderstorm ran after me.

"Try to catch me!" I taunted him.

"GRRRRRRRRRR!" Thundertorm growls in frustration.


	15. Gods' Help

**03/13/19**

 **26 Reviews, 16 Favs, 18 Follows**

* * *

 **(Blaze's POV)**

"We have to help them before the world is destroyed" I said to Nebula.

"How? We're not strong enough. If we go there, our counterparts will get free. Zeus and the gods need to help them. Everyone on Earth is praying and they need the gods to put a stop to those global warmings" Nebula said.

"Zeus won't listen to us. He's probably mad at Sonic for the mess he's done" I said in disappointment.

"Zeus will listen to us! I don't care if he's king or not but gods and guardians should stick together! We're not gods, Blaze. But our friends are in trouble and they need gods and our help!" Nebula said with a lot of justice in her speech.

"You're right. Let's do it!" I took her hand.

As much as I really want to help Silver and the rest of the guardians but we need more help we can get.

"Any plan you got?" I asked Nebula.

"No but I think I know which gods can help" Nebula said.

"Let me guess, Hades or Ares?" I guessed.

"No, gods that have similar elements to our friends. Zeus can take on Thunderstorm and Poseidon can take on Rainstorm. But we need two gods that can take on the other two. Perhaps Hephaestus can take on Snowstorm. And the gods of wind known as Anemoi but too much wind can blow everything down. We need Aphrodite to take on Windstorm" Nebula suggested and I like how she comes up with a plan.

"Good idea. Let's go to Zeus first" I agreed.

 **x**

The king of gods was standing up at Olympus seeing the chaos, "So...you've come to see me?" Zeus said without looking at us.

"Yeah to get your help" I said.

"Our friends are in trouble and if we don't do something it's the end of Seasons for the world. No balance, no life, no humanity. And you know your brother Hades would take your throne if that happens" Nebula said.

"She's got a point there. It would be like a switcharoo for us brothers. What do you say, big bro?" Hades asked.

"We need to work together right now, if it means to save the mortals" Zeus said.

"That's another reason why everyone is praying to you. To live" Nebula said.

"Yes. Now let me show you what the old man can do. Are you with me?!" Zeus creates thunderbolts in his hands.

"YEAH!" I said.

"Now let's have some fun!" Hades said.

"And some smashing!" Ares said.

"I'm not a fighter but I know how to spread love" Aphrodite said.

"No time to talk let's go!" Poseidon said.

 **(Shadow's POV)**

Man! I am getting tired of fighting my evil self in the city! And people are in need of help! How am I gonna stop him and save the world at the same time?!

"Tired old Shadow? Cause I'm just getting warmed up!" Windstorm pins me down.

"You'll...agh...never be a guardian!" I tried to break free.

"GET OFF HIM!" I heard a familiar voice. A beam with hearts hits him.

"Agghh!" He got off of me, "What is this?!"

"That would be me! The goddess of love!" Aphrodite appeared in the sky.

"Aphrodite?" I wasn't expecting her to appear out of nowhere.

"I hate love! Go somewhere else to spread love around!" Windstorm glared at the goddess of love.

"Love conquers hate from someone like you!" I got up and dashed at him.

"That's right, Shadow. At least you listened to my history" Aphrodite said.

"Yeah, now let's finish this!" We attacked Windstorm.

But Windstorm was about to unleash a deadly gust of wind at us when a 20 ft. violet-blue wolf jumped and unleashed a howl to clash her sonic wind at Windstorm's wind.

"Nebula! Hang on!" I decided to help her. I used my own wind to conquer Windstorm's own.

"Impossible!" Windstorm exclaims.

"Good guys always win!" Wolf Nebula said.

"And love conquers! YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I made my wind stronger.

"A little help, Aphrodite?" Wolf Nebula said.

"With pleasure!" Aphrodite said and aims an arrow right at Windstorm and fires it to catch him off guard.

With our combined forces we finished him off and he started to crack, "NOOOOOOOO! IMPOOOOOOOSSIBLEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

His remains were shattered and eventually his soul went to the underworld where he belongs. Hopefully Hades knows how to keep souls from escaping the underworld.

"We did it Shadow!" Nebula morphed into hedgehog form to hug me.

I was taken back when she hugged me like that. Usually I would push anyone from trying to hug me but Nebula's hug was very different.

I did return the hug to her, "You're welcome" I replied.

 **(Amy's POV)**

Damn it! This bitch is a lot stronger than I thought. I can't fight through water! If only Sonic were here. He knows a lot about the ocean and rivers than I do.

"Give it up you filthy pink rat! You'll never beat me!" Rainstorm laughed.

"I'm not defeated and I shall hold my ground even if it means death!" I refused defeat.

"Just wait until I...WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" Rainstrom was suddenly hit by a stream of water. I turned and there stood Poseidon with his trident.

"Somebody call for water emergency?" It was Poseidon with his trident.

"Poseidon! Let's finish this together!" I cheered.

"Gladly! Hey Rainstorm! Heads up!" Poseidon threw his trident.

"OOOMPH!" Rainstorm was shoved onto a building by the trident.

"No one but me controls water!" Poseidon said.

"And only one controls season of spring!" I added as I prepared my final blow to her.

"Grrr! How dare you cast water on me you fish face!" Rainstorm glared in anger.

"Says who wants to destroy the world! Now say goodbye!" Poseidon and I fired our combined attack.

"CURSE YOU AAAAAAAMMMYYYY!" Rainstorm screamed before being obliterated.

"Now you can evaporate in Hell!" I said before she got destroyed.

"Good job Amy" Poseidon said.

"Thanks. Now I gotta find Sonic and help him out" I said.

"Zeus is on his way to help him but I think he will need the extra help he can get" Poseidon said.

"I'll go. Because I'm responsible" I insisted.

 **(Silver's POV)**

Man, Snowstorm is causing a lot of chaos of cold in Russia, Chile, and other snow countries! Pretty soon the people will freeze to death!

"Soon the Earth will enter a new ice age and you will see them suffer!" Snowstorm gloated.

"I won't let you rewind time to ice age!" I tried to stop him but the blizzard is way too strong to fight through.

But then I felt ice buildup around my body, I can't move!

"You're too weak Silver! I think it's time for you to sleep forever!" Snowstorm said.

"You won't win Snowstor...MMMPH!" I didn't finish when my mouth was sealed shut. But I can still see even if I'm frozen like a statue.

"It's over Silver!" Snowstorm sneered.

"Oh yeah! TAKE THE HEAT!" Hephaestus The god of fire shouted and fires flames at Snowstorm.

But eventually he thaws me free, "Thanks!" I shook the ice bits off of my fur, "Brrrrrrrr! Man, I thought my ass was gonna catch frostbites" I said.

"Let's finish this!" Hephaestus said.

Together we charged up our attacks and targeted Snowstorm.

"I hope you like the heat of ass kicking, Snowstorm!" I taunted him.

"Uh oh!" Snowstorm gasps as we fired our attacks at him which hit him and he exploded into smithereens since his body of ice can't take the heat.

"Just like Blaze's sun fire melts my cold heart. Blaze! She's probably worried about me! Thanks for the help, Hephaestus!" I ran to find Blaze before she starts having a fire heart attack.

"Good luck on that" He waved while he starts to fix the damage Snowstorm has caused.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Here am I back on my sky cloud trying to beat Thunderstorm but the fight was useless since my summer powers are equally matched with my counterpart. I tried heat wave, thunder, and lightning but it only makes Thunderstorm stronger.

"HA! You honestly think that's gonna work?!" Thunderstorm taunts me and grabs me by the throat, "Now Sonic, be ready to watch as those mortals you love suffer!" He forces me to watch humans and mobians trying to get shelter.

"Wanna a bet?!" Any came out of nowhere and punched Thunderstorm which made him release me.

I gasped for air for a few seconds, "Thanks Ames!" I high-fived with her.

"No problem but I also brought someone to help" Amy gestured to Zeus.

"Hehehe… Now watch as the old man work!" Zeus laughed and takes out two thunderbolts to throw at Thunderstorm.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Thunderstorm yelled as if he lost it and throws his own bolts at Zeus.

But the king of gods just throws back his own bolts and destroyed Thunderstorm's and it hits him too. The bolts formed a cage around him.

"You are here by now sent to the pits of Tartarus and shall never be free!" Zeus yelled.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Thunderstorm yelled in rage.

"I don't think so" I chuckled. He then was forced into the underworld.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Sonic!" Amy hugged me.

"I won't and again Amy I'm sorry for breaking your heart" I said with shame.

"I already told you I've forgiven you" Amy said.

"I just want to be sure you're not very pissed at me" I said.

"I can never stay mad at you" Amy said. To make it up I gave Amy a hug.

"Well done guardians. You stopped a worldwide catastrophe that would end all life" Zeus spoke.

"With your gods' help we did" Amy said.

"Of course Amy. And you too Sonic" Zeus looked at me.

"Thanks" I said.


	16. Godhood

**3/29/19**

 **27 Reviews, 17 Favs, 18 Follows**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**

After we defeated the Global Warming gang and saved the world, Zeus thought that maybe it was time that me and my gang earned our godhood since we...well...deserved it so that seasons can be balanced for all eternity. I'm so glad I was not punished.

Right now we all were gathered at Olympus for the ceremony, "Now, for you four guardians saving the planet, I am very proud of you all" Zeus said, "And with help from Nebula and Blaze you all earn your godhood" He continued.

Right when he said that me and my friends looked at ourselves when we flowed just like the gods. Mine was blue, Amy's was pink, Shadow's was red, Silver's was teal-blue, Blaze's was orange, and Nebula's was purple.

"I am the God of Summer finally!" I cheered out.

"So am I the Goddess of Spring!" Amy hugged me.

"At least now we don't have to suffer of waiting" I said.

"Finally I'm the God of Winter!" Silver was very happy.

"And I'm the Goddess of Day" Blaze said.

"While Shadow and I are Gods of Night and Autumn" Nebula said.

"You can say that but remember this, don't end up like our counterparts abusing god power" Shadow said.

"Of course" Nebula agreed.

"Exactly, god powers is about keeping the balance of life alive, not destroy everything" Zeus said.

"Yes, and if weren't by the help of you and the other gods too the world would be doomed" I said.

"But you still hurt Amy's feelings in the first place when this happened" Shadow glared at me.

"How many times do I have to say it?! Yes I was an asshole but now I learned my lesson! Stop giving me too much guilt of agony for dying out loud!" I groaned in annoyance.

"Until you learn to never let this happen again or I will blow you away in hell" Shadow said with a dark sense of humor which I really hate.

"I won't do that again. Now that we're gods, we got to celebrate this" I replied.

"You got that right Sonikku" Amy agreed.

"I hope you don't throw up from eating too much chili dogs" Silver said.

"I'm alright Silver" I assured him.

"Just making sure since you wanted me save your stomach" Silver smirked.

"Anyways, at least I'm not mad at you anymore but I think you deserve a punishment, Sonic" Amy smirked.

"No more smooches please. I rather get punished by Zeus than you!" I whimpered in fear.

"How about...dancing the Macarena as punishment" Amy chuckled.

"Very well, no one can resist that song" I grinned.

"Maybe but if you sway your hips, it will make everyone laugh" Amy said.

"Then again maybe not" I regretted what I said.

 **x**

After my punishment which was an embarrassment but I deserved it for what I did hours ago for this whole mess.

Well now that I and the others are gods, we don't have to be guardians anymore. For thousands of years the wait of suffering was finally over.

Now to visit a young fox I rescued, without revealing my god self this time.

I found him working at the workshop again and I appeared in mortal disguise, "Hello there"

"Oh hello there Sonic" Tails recognized me.

"How are you doing bud?" I asked him.

"Pretty good, saw the news of the fight between some gods and titans" He said.

"Really? I thought I wasn't the only one. I thought gods and titans are just fairytale stories" I pretended to sound surprised.

"Well, I guess I'm too much of a Greek myth geek" Tails chuckled.

"What else did you see before I had to evacuate my home?" I asked.

"All I saw was that there were heavy winds and lightning in the sky. I didn't see much since I got into a shelter" Tails said.

"I see. Well where I was there was really heavy blizzards" I lied.

"Okay. Because the weather can be a pain in the neck" Tails said.

"I know how everyone feels but we all know what happens if there's no weather. No life" I said.

"Life would not exist either" Tails said.

"Aside from that the world would be dry without water" I said.

"Yeah, and every living being will die. Do you believe in gods?" Tails asked.

"Uhhh...sometimes" I lied.

"Okay. My favorite is the demi-god Perseus" Tails said.

"The guy that decapitated Medusa? Everyone knows him in those stories. Anyways, glad we survived the catastrophic anomaly. Gotta go" I said.

"See you later" Tails waved.

I went to a nearest hiding spot to get back. And when I did I was back at my temple.

 **(Amy's POV)**

Well, I am so enjoying this new goddess life. It was pretty funny when I made Sonic dance the Macarena. His face was filled with embarrassment. Though I could have done it better than that.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want. I am not that muchacho boy that gets full punishment or whatever" Sonic said.

"Sorry Sonikku. Couldn't resist" I giggled.

"Very funny. It would be worse if I and Shadow were Laurel and Hardy" Sonic said.

"Ha ha ha" I laughed sarcastically.

"Well next time I bet you can't dance in drag and do the hula" Sonic said.

"Hilarious Sonic. Next time don't get attracted to beauty" I said.

"I already am sweetie" He replied.

"I would slap you now if you were attracted too much to my beauty" I smirked.

"I'm a free spirit too you know" Sonic reminded me.

"Yeah, I knew that. But what would happen if I'm not around? Would you miss me too much?" I teased.

"Why not? I feel confident when I think of you" Sonic said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Hmmm...tell me why you need me in your life"

"Because I feel more safe and having a voice of reason in my life" Sonic told me.

"If you were not so stubborn and stupid you would have forgotten what a real friend I am to you" I teased.

"Mmmhmm. But I do care about my friends including you" Sonic said.

"Tell me how honest you are like a real big boy" I said.

"I am very honest Amy. About you I'm was too shy to admit my true feelings to you" Sonic said.

"And stupid too" I added.

"Oh come on Amy" Sonic laughed.

"You were stupid before. But you're still my stupid friend who's been a dumb ass for centuries" I teased.

"Right" Sonic agreed and we held hands watching the clouds.

 **(Silver's POV)**

Oh man this is really life, ice skating after becoming a god. Winter brings a lot of beauty around which I like because its part of my job keeping winter balanced. I'm so glad the damage my counterpart caused is gone.

Well Blaze does not have to be there at the sun all the time with her pet doing the rest of the job.

She'll be here any moment. Sometimes she doesn't like to rush with her schedule.

My ears perked when I hear someone coming inside my temple, "Oh hi there my flaming kitty" I walked up to her.

"I hope you're not having a bad cold day" Blaze teased me.

"Nope. Just chilling off after becoming a god, Blaze" I replied.

"Let's hope you don't catch a cold this time" Blaze said.

"I sure hope not" I replied.

"That's why my fire of sun melts your cold heart" Blaze smiles.

"Well I always feel warm about you Blaze" I gave her a hug.

"My cold darling" Blaze said softly.

 **(Shadow's POV)**

I'm glad that's over and I hope that blue idiot doesn't do anything stupid again. Sometimes I wanna kick his ass for this. Or maybe torture him as well.

"Don't even think about it, Shadow" Nebula said, she knew what I was thinking about.

"Fine but Sonic like us can't die. I'm not gonna kill him literally" I said.

"You know I don't like brutal violence. You're becoming like Ares" Nebula said.

"I'm only nicer when you're around. I am not like that god of war" I scoffed to believe that I'm compared to Ares.

"I know you hate wars" Nebula replied, "Ares just loves when wars occur"

"But Aphrodite fixed it with love. But ever since social media came around, Ares turned most of his victims into trolls, cyber bullies, stalkers, and everything. There's nothing we can do about it. It's who they are but there's love on social media that can prevent this war" I said, even though I still hate it when mortals torture the Internet for their selfish desires.

"Yes. But there will always be conflict and war" Nebula said.

"Women don't like to start a war but men do. Beauty and love saves the world" I said.

"Let's not forget friendship" Nebula added.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well you know. Enemies always fight" Nebula said.

"Are you saying that friendship means everything to the world?" I asked.

"Well yes. It means everything with comfort and care" Nebula said.

"And why?" I asked again.

"Because we gotta believe" Nebula said.

"Of course. It makes me feel alive having someone at my side" I said.

"If you were not so stubborn you would have listened to my reasoning" Nebula smirked.

"If I was really stubborn, I wouldn't resist your beauty whenever it changes my mind" I smirked back.

"Hehehe…. You big boy" Nebula snickered and hugged me.

"Even though I don't like hugs from anyone but yours is different" I said as I hugged her.

"You know you love me" Nebula said.

"Love is a strong word for us" I teased and Nebula just laughed and we shared a kiss.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

It all started with one mistake to end by saving the world to earn our godhood. But what's more important is the balance in nature and life. Even relations to friends and family are important. I swear to never repeat the same mistake again, never again. And now I swear to keep the summer bright and warm and even good for the mortal people these years.

 **The End.**


End file.
